Nouvelle famille, nouveau départ
by Last-Blue-Day
Summary: Bella est orpheline et passe de famille en famille car son caractère bien trempé ne plait pas à tout le monde. Que va t-il se passer quand son nouveau foyer se trouve être celui des Cullen ? Va t-elle se tenir à carreau ?
1. Chapter 1

** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je les utilise seulement avec imagination. Ma Bella a un caractère assez spéciale vous le remarquerez bien vite ! J'espere que cela vous plaira, n'hesitez pas a poster des reviews, toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sera constructive. :) Bonne lecture !**

• 1 •

Je m'appelle Bella et je suis orpheline. Certes cette histoire ne commence pas par un sujet joyeux... Mais est-ce ma faute? Pas vraiment, la victime c'est moi dans cette affaire. Du moins c'est ce que toutes les assistantes sociales me sortent quand je suis transférée dans une nouvelle famille. " Pourquoi vous ne voulez plus d'elle " c'est ce que j'entends qu'elles leur lancent dans leurs bureaux. A eux, qui affichent un air grave sur le visage mais qui en réalité sont heureux de ne plus jamais me revoir. Suis-je un monstre? Dans un certain sens peut être... Ça dépend de la définition du mot monstre…

— Bella...

Je sors de mes pensées et me retourne vers mon interlocutrice. Jessica, mon assistante sociale attitrée, me regarde avec des yeux tristes accompagnés d'un sourire timide. Chose qui m'indique qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où les Johnson ne veulent plus de ma petite personne dans leur jolie maison. En même temps je m'en suis douté quand ils m'ont demandé de préparer ma valise !

— Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Je la regarde las puis me lève de ma chaise en direction de son bureau, elle se pousse pour me laisser entrer et je fais face à ce couple d'une quarantaines d'années que je vois tous les jours depuis environ deux mois.

— Nous sommes désolé Bella. Lance madame Johnson avec un air affecté.

J'aurais pu la croire si je n'avais pas vu pas son mari s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Jessica me regarde attentivement, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part ou bien que je m'écroule sous les larmes. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, premièrement car je me suis habitué à ce genre de scène et deuxièmement car ses personnes ne me manqueraient pas le moins du monde.

— Bon nous allons y aller... Monsieur Johnson regarde en ma direction puis serre la main de Jessica. Prenez soin d'elle.

Je me mets à rire intérieurement. Il aurait pu éviter de lancer ces paroles. Je pourrais me faire écraser par un bus sous ses yeux qu'il ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt. Le couple sort, accompagné de Jessica, je leur jette un dernier coup d'œil et part m'assoir sur une chaise en attendant. Je me demande bien où je vais atterrir cette fois. Si ça se trouve elle va me placer dans une famille de barge! Ou bien des alcooliques... Ou alors elle commence à bien m'aimer et m'enverra chez des riches qui ont auront une belle grande maison avec piscine et un fils un minimum mignon... Se serait marrant de le torturer celui-là ! Vous devez vous dire que j'ai un langage un peu... Franc... Que j'utilise des mots tranchants mais que je ne dois pas les penser. Erreur. Je les pense, mais il ne faut pas être choqué, penser est un acte simple. Penser, c'est imaginer des choses, pas obligatoirement les faire. Puis je ne suis pas méchante comme fille, je ne me lève pas la nuit avec un couteau dans la main et un masque de scream sur la tête pour aller faire peur aux petits enfants. Je dors la nuit, je n'ai pas le temps.

— Je me demande quand même... Pourquoi ne restes tu pas dans une famille plus de quelques semaines ?

Je sursaute, je n'avais pas entendu la jeune femme entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à son bureau et s'assied en face de moi en pleine réflexion.

— Peut être que je ne suis pas assez distrayante... Les gens préfèrent adopter des petits enfants de cinq ans tout mignons, comme ça ils ont le temps de l'élever à leur manière. Moi j'approche de la majorité alors dans un sens ça doit les ennuyer.

— Il y a peut-être de ça…

Je sais qu'elle doute fortement de mon argument. Elle se dit que le problème vient de moi. Mais mon explication n'est pas tout à fait fausse pour autant. Tout le monde le sait, qu'à partir d'un certain âge, il y a peu de chance d'être adopté ou bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous. La dure réalité de la vie.

— Bon et maintenant je vais où?

Je demande cela avec un air faussement enjoué qu'elle a facilement remarqué.

— Je fais des recherches depuis quelques semaines. Enfin tu vois... Au cas où...

Elle baisse la tête gênée. Dire qu'elle a fait des recherches depuis un bon moment signifie qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois encore viré de mon nouveau cocon familial.

— Et j'ai trouvé une sorte d'orphelinat à une heure d'ici et il accepte de te prendre.

J'ai du mal comprendre, je la regarde avec de grands yeux attendant qu'elle me dise qu'elle rigole ou qu'une caméra caché se trouvent derrière moi. Je me retourne, rien.

— Orphelinat?

— Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas aller dans un endroit de ce genre. Mais pourtant c'est super. Et il y a pleins d'enfants comme toi.

C'est justement ça le problème! Déjà il y aura des enfants en bas âge! Il va falloir supporter leurs pleurnicheries jour et nuit et je sens que ça va me prendre la tête. Ensuite ils vont vouloir me faire un long récit à en faire chialer un petit chat comme quoi tout le monde là-bas, est comme moi, sans famille, ni repère, mais le bonheur d'être ensemble les rassure et les aide. Tout mais pas ça!

— Et la deuxième possibilité c'est quoi?

— Il n'y a pas de deuxième possibilité! C'est ça ou rien!

— Et par rien tu entends quoi?

Elle prend un air sévère, elle ferait presque peur, puis elle me sourit. Quel changement rapide!

— Tu n'as pas le choix!

Je me mets à réfléchir à vitesse grand V à une solution pour échapper à cela, je fais machine arrière et me remémore les mots de Jessica quand...

— Une sorte d'orphelinat? Ça veut dire quoi une sorte?

— Disons que c'est plus un foyer chaleureux et... Tu verras bien sur place. Lance-t-elle avec un air louche visible à des kilomètres.

— Comment ça je verrais bien sur place?

— Écoutes moi bien Bella ! Ce sont les seules personnes qui ont accepté de te prendre! Ils en étaient même ravis! Apparemment tous leurs enfants sont comme toi.

— C'est-à-dire ? Demandé je intrigué.

— Bizarre...

Bizarre? Oui ce mot me décrit bien... Mais est-ce la peine de le dire avec autant d'inquiétude dans la voix?

— Quand tu dis bizarre tu veux dire psychologiquement atteint ou bien qui balance des boules de feu avec leurs mains comme dans XMEN?

— Je ne sais pas et crois moi je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre! Et puis arrêtes avec tes questions ! Je ne peux pas tout savoir.

Pourtant ça sert à ça logiquement une assistance sociale mais bon je ne dirais rien ! Il manquerait plus que je me la mette à dos.

— Et je suis sensé allé là-bas quand?

Elle se concentre sur des papiers qu'elle commence à remplir à une vitesse affligeante.

— J'ai juste à les appeler pour les prévenir de ton arrivé et on peut y aller. Je remplie les derniers formulaires.

Comment tout cela à t- il put se régler si vite? Jessica a apparemment tout prévu! Même le fait que ma nouvelle famille me rejetterait. Quelle futé cette Jessica. Mais quand même… A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais vivre dans un orphelinat. Et croyez-moi, une fille de mon genre qui y entre, n'en sors jamais… Je vais devoir passer tout mon temps avec ces gens inconnu qui boufferont mon espace vitale ! La vie va devenir un enfer.

Quelques papiers remplies plus tard me voici devant une maison pas trop moche légèrement éloigné de la ville avec un jardin pas vraiment grand, mais bon je n'en espérais déjà pas tant pour un orphelinat!

— Ça n'a pas l'air si mal!

Jessica sort de la voiture, regard vers ma direction puis se met à rire.

— Ce n'est pas celle-là Bella!

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, je me retourne cherchant un immeuble délabré décoré par des graffitis de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des jeunes habillés avec des pantalons en dessous les genoux, mais ne vois rien. Jessica me sourit puis me montre la direction d'un signe de tête.

— Impossible!

Et là c'est le choc! Baraque immense vu de l'extérieur, deux étages, un jardin interminable avec des arbres un peu partout.

— Ok il est où le Piège?

— Pardon?

— Il y a un truc qui cloche !

C'est évident, ils sont soient disant « ravis » de m'accueillir. Personne n'a jamais été ravis de m'accueillir et encore moins de gens qui ont les moyens de vivre dans une telle maison.

— Oh… C'est la vue qui te choque? C'est vrai que ça fait un peu vide sans la piscine mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est de l'autre côté.

Kézako? Elle s'avance et commence à monter la petite pente qui nous sépare de l'habitation, il me fallut bien deux minutes entières pour retrouver mes esprits et la rattraper.

— Et ils font quoi dans la vie. Je parle bien évidemment des personnes qui ont créé ce foyer, les enfants sont trop jeune pour travailler à moins qu'ils ne soient esclaves ?

Je la regarde avec un regard remplie de curiosité, cette supposition expliquerait bien des choses, la première étant pourquoi ils veulent de moi!

— Leur job est de s'occuper de vous.

— Sans blague ils ont que ça à fout… Elle me regard de travers. Ils occupent leur journée à élever des pauvres enfants malheureux comme moi ! Qu'Est-ce que c'est gentil, ont devrait leur donner une médaille tiens!

Je la rattrape vite fait avant qu'elle me fasse la morale et arrive devant le portail électrique en fer forgé noir, qui s'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes.

— J'ai compris ils sont devin c'est ça?!

Jessica soupire et me montre une caméra du doigt.

— Ouais bah le fait qu'ils soient devin auraient été moins inquiétant que celui de voir des caméras à chaque recoin tu m'excuseras!

— Arrête Bella ça ne sert à rien de trouver des complots partout ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne veuillent plus de toi. Et si ce jour arrive crois-moi ça sera dur de te trouver un nouveau toit. Alors fais des efforts!

Je la regarde, elle n'a pas vraiment tort, mieux vaut vivre dans un foyer que sous les ponts, du moins c'est que je pense pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je changerais ma façon de penser et de me comporter, j'essaierais juste de montrer mes mauvais côtés le plus tard possible. Comme ça j'aurais une chance.

Je la vois pénétrer dans l'immense jardin, je la suis lentement admirant le lieu où je vais demeurer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je pourrais trouver pas mal de mauvaises choses ou bien de défaut à cet endroit mais la beauté n'en ai évidemment pas une. J'entends un cliquetis, le portail vient de se refermer derrière nous, à partir de maintenant je ne peux plus m'échapper, je fais officiellement partie de ce foyer. Jessica se retourne et me lance un regard qui veut dire « dépêche-toi je n'ai pas toute la journée » je presse le pas et nous arrivons toutes les deux devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes, la scène du portail me revient à l'esprit et je cherche une quelconque caméra au-dessus de nos têtes. La personne qui est venu nous ouvrir me regarde avec des yeux mystérieux comme si j'étais un objet rare.

— Bonjour, tu dois être Bella je présume, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis le maître de ces lieux.

Maître de ces lieux? Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir la bonne description de cette expression mais je suppose que c'est le directeur. Même si il parait plutôt jeune pour avoir ouvert un orphelinat dans une aussi grande maison, sûrement a-t-il hérité d'une richesse familiale. Je vois le soleil se refléter sur ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux sont d'un bleu intense et il est très charmant pour son âge. Je suis en pleine observation, quand je me rends compte que son regard et celui de Jessica sont posés sur moi. Il me faut quelques secondes de réflexion pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas répondu à mon interlocuteur, chose plutôt impolie.

— Excusez-moi. Je suis Bella, enchanté.

Je lance ces mots avec un air timide et plutôt gênée. L'homme me sourit et nous invite à entrer, Jessica me laisse passer devant elle, je la soupçonne de faire cela par précaution, si quelques choses d'horrible doit se passer c'est moi qui en subira les conséquences. Où sont les vieilles bonnes manières ! Je m'avance d'un pas prudent et ne me retrouve pas étonné de voir un intérieur aussi magnifique que le jardin, carrelage blanc d'une brillance intense, grand escalier avec des rambardes en marbres, la seule chose surprenante est la couleur des murs: gris métallisé. La nouvelle mode peut être. Je lève la tête, un lustre démesuré se trouve au-dessus de nous. Je fais deux pas en arrière par prudence, après tout on ne sait jamais. Carlisle se met à rire.

— Il est très bien fixé. Et le plafond est costaud, ce n'est pas demain la veille qui tombera!

Je relance un coup d'œil au lustre sans un mot. Quelques secondes passent ou le silence règne quand Jessica se décide à briser ce calme, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

— Alors c'est le hall d'entrée ici n'est-ce pas?

Je la regarde mon soulagement laissant place à un grand sentiment de désespérance qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que ce soit d'autre à part le hall d'entrée? L'homme acquiesce et nous emmène dans une pièce voisine qui doit être, à mon humble avis, le salon. Si Napoléon avait vécu à notre époque je pense que cela aurait pu être sa maison, tout est luxueux à se demander si on ne doit pas enlever nos chaussures à l'entrée. Je ne montre pas trop mon émerveillement, certes tout est magnifique mais il n'y a pas que le décor qui compte, puis je pense plutôt rester cloîtrer dans la chambre qui sera la mienne que me balader dans ces murs. Carlisle nous invite à nous asseoir sur le canapé recouvert d'un plaid duveteux. Lui et Jessica commencent une conversation que je n'écoute que d'une oreille, pas vraiment intéressé. Je me demande si je vais arriver à vivre ici. Ce n'est pas l'endroit qui va poser problème, mais peut être que l'ambiance ou bien leur façon de vivre pourrait me gêner. Mais rien n'est sûr. J'imagine mes colocataires, sûrement une jeune fille superficielle, un Bad boy de service, qui finiront ensemble dans un futur proche, une personne torturé de la vie et peut être dans ce tas quelqu'un à l'air sympathique qui voudra apprendre à me connaître mais je n'en espère pas trop. J'attends tout simplement. La conversation de Jessica et Carlisle qui est basé jusqu'à maintenant sur la cheminé et son insert dérive sur ma personne et ma soudaine arrivée, pas si soudaine de leur point de vu apparemment, étant donné que mon débarquement avait été programmé depuis déjà pas mal de jours.

— Alors Bella, tu es heureuse de venir vivre parmi nous?

Je jette un œil à mon interlocuteur, il me regarde avec des yeux emplis de générosité, j'aurais voulu lui donner une réponse qui lui fasse plaisir mais j'opte pour la sincérité.

— Ce n'était pas mon premier choix sur la liste de mes résidences préférés, celui-ci étant un chalet dans les montagnes à côtés des pistes, l'orphelinat est plutôt dans mes derniers choix mais je pense que c'est tout de même mieux que de me cailler dehors à dormir dans un carton donc je prends ça comme un nouveau gîtes sur la grande route de la vie étant la mienne.

Jessica me regarde le sourcil arqué. Je me tourne vers Carlisle qui retient un rire, sûrement à cause de mes paroles. J'ai encore l'air d'une cruche je crois que je vais opter pour l'abstention d'éloquences se sera le mieux!

— Je comprends… me répond-il. Mais je pense que tu te plairas ici.

— Si vous le dites. J'espère que vous avez raison.

A vrai dire je n'en crois pas un traître mot, mais je ne veux pas paraître désinvolte. Ils continuent de parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de mes anciennes maisons, Carlisle répond à Jessica que cela l'importe peu et que de toute façon il espère avoir une conversation avec moi un peu plus tard. Je m'en réjouis à l'avance. Je sens le long discourt pour enfant malheureux à plein nez! J'examine ce qu'i proximité plus doucement. M'attardant sur des objets plus que sur d'autre, regardant chaque détails, quand je m'aperçois qu'à part les voix de Carlisle et Jessica il n'y a aucun bruit dans cette maison, chose plutôt étrange. C'est bien un orphelinat, alors où sont les enfants? Je m'indigne de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt et prête un peu plus attention, tendant l'oreille, mais rien. La seule possibilité sont que les enfants ne sont pas ici, après tout certaine personne ont une vie. Je pourrais tout de même poser la question à Carlisle histoire de faire la conversation et de montrer un semblant d'intérêt mais je ne le fais pas, sans vraiment de raison valable. Le temps s'écoule lentement, ma capacité à rester éveillé aussi. Il n'est pas très tard et pourtant les « émotions » si je peux appeler ce que je ressens ainsi, m'ont fatigué. Le fait de rester assise pendant un bon moment sur cette chaise, bien qu'elle soit confortable, n'aide en rien.

— Bella tu veux boire?

Je prends quelques secondes pour sortir de mon mi sommeil. Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur et me retrouve surprise de voir une jeune fille brune, avec un verre et une carafe à la main. Qui est ce? Et surtout comment connait elle mon nom? Mais la question qui revient le plus est: Comment a elle put entrer dans la pièce sans que je ne la vois?! Sûrement à cause de mon mode ' Standby ' dans le lequel j'étais encore il y a quelques instant.

— Heu… Oui je veux bien merci.

Elle me sourit, pose le verre devant moi et penche la carafe remplis d'une solution orangé.

— C'est du jus de fruits multi vitaminés, je l'ai fait moi-même.

Elle lance ça avec un brin de fierté dans la voix ce qui me fait sourire. Je la remercie une deuxième fois et la regarde s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vois Carlisle et Jessica discuter, encore et toujours, je n'ai apparemment pas loupé grand-chose. Je reviens sur la jeune fille et me retrouve perplexe quand je la vois me regarder droit dans les yeux avec toujours son sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

— J'ai un billet de cinquante euros suspendu à mon front pour que tu me regardes comme ça non?

Elle se met à rire, un rire aigu, mais pourtant mélodique. Elle détourne la tête, sans pour autant avoir répondu à ma question. Je remarque aussi qu'elle ne s'est pas présentée. Je commence à bouillonner intérieurement en voyant son visage angélique. Pourquoi ? Sûrement car mon instinct me dit qu'elle n'est pas si gentille que ça. Je me calme et décide de lancer la conversation la première tout en pesant mes mots.

— Pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Je me félicite intérieurement de ma politesse, moi qui ai voulu jeter un « T'es qui? » ai trouvé une bien plus jolie phrase. Elle ouvre la bouche et je vois qu'elle va répondre à ma question, de quelle manière je ne le sais pas et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais car c'est à ce moment précis que Carlisle décide de nous interrompre.

— Voyons Alice tu ne t'es pas présenté?

Je me met à rire doucement. Alice… Je l'image bien avec un lapin blanc en train de prendre le thé.

— C'est mon patronyme qui te fait rire?

Patronyme? Je penche la tête sur le côté, tel la posture des chiens sur les unes des magazines de 30 millions d'amis, puis arque le sourcil. Étrange façon de parler. Je ne demande pas qu'elle me réponde en verlan ou bien dans cette langue jeune que je n'arrive pas à apprendre mais de là à utiliser des mots comme celui-ci je me retrouve étonné. J'hésite sur ma réponse et la regarde, mademoiselle a déjà détourné la tête. Très bien je n'ai pas à me justifier, je prends le verre qu'elle m'a servi et bois une gorgé, contre toute attente je trouve ça exquis et pourtant ce n'est qu'un jus de fruits.

— Délicieux…

— C'est vrai ?

Je la regarde surprise par ce retournement de situation, elle qui faisait la gueule dans son coin il y a trente secondes vient de faire un demi-tour avec son corps, avec une facilité déconcertante et me regardait l'air enchanté, les yeux pétillant de bonheur comme si je lui annoncé que Brad Pitt retournait avec Jennifer Aniston.

— Oui vraiment.

Elle parait heureuse de cette réponse, en plus pour une fois j'ai dit quelques choses de sincère. Elle prend mon verre et me re sert je la remercie, je sens que je vais devoir boire toute la carafe pour faire son bonheur. Je bois une gorgé et me retourne vers Carlisle qui me regarde en silence. Lui et Jessica ont apparemment essoufflés les sujets de conversation.

— Je vais y aller. Lance Jessica en se levant. J'ai assez pris de votre temps, puis il commence à se faire tard.

Je commence à paniquer légèrement, pas que je sois attaché à Jessica, ne nous méprenons pas, seulement car elle monopolisait la conversation. Quand elle sera partit je serais définitivement cloîtré ici, et en plus ma vie en société commencera. C'est beaucoup trop tôt! Je suis fatiguée, je ne vais pas tenir, et pourtant je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je fais un adieu à Jessica, avec un air plus dramatique qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, ce qui ne manque pas de la faire sourire. Elle me lance un avertissement à l'oreille, le même que d'habitude: « Comporte-toi bien » puis elle disparait derrière les grands arbres qui habitent le jardin. Je suis maintenant livré à moi-même dans cet endroit inconnu entouré de personne bizarre. Ou alors on peut voir ça d'une autre manière: Je suis la fille bizarre. Tout dépend du point de vue. Carlisle arrive prêt de moi, il me regarde en souriant puis nous retournons tous les deux dans le salon. La jeune fille blonde a disparu, mon verre aussi. Carlisle se dirige vers la grande table en verre et s'assoit sur une des chaises. Je sens que la fameuse discussion va être pour maintenant, je m'y prépare mentalement, m'assois sur une chaise opposé à la sienne et attend qu'il prenne la parole.

— Alors, avant tout as-tu des questions?

Je le regarde perplexe, les questions ce n'est pas à la fin normalement?

— A vrai dire je me demande pourquoi c'est si calme. Au début je pensais que c'était car il n'y avait personne à part nous, mais quand j'ai vu…

Je m'interromps, j'ai déjà oublié son prénom. Je me rappelais juste qu'il contenait un « i ». Décidément ça commence mal.

— Alice. Me dit-il sur un ton amusé.

— Oui Alice ! M'écrié je en me demandant comment j'avais déjà pu oublier l'imagine du lapin blanc. Quand je l'ai vu, ma fameuse hypothèse s'est écroulée. Logiquement un endroit remplis de gosse grouillant comme des vers de terre dans l'herbe ça devrait faire du bruit…

J'aurais pu éviter la métaphore… Ou alors je devrais en inventer des plus… Attrayante! Carlisle se met à rire contre toute attente, et se relaxe. Étrangement je n'avais pas remarqué que quelques secondes au paravent il était tendu comme une corde à linge, sûrement à cause de son regard apaisant qui fait penser tout le contraire.

— La plupart des enfants ou bien adultes, car à votre âge on peut vous considérer comme tel, ne sont pas encore là. Il y a juste Alice. Les autres sont à l'école ou à des cours de musique ou de sport.

— Vous ne prenez que des adolescents? Logiquement dans les orphelinats il y a des enfants beaucoup plus jeunes. Je suis étonnée de voir que la fourchette d'age soit aussi petite. Pas que cela m'embête bien au contraire, mais c'est surprenant tout de même.

— Malgré ce que l'on peut croire, la façon de voir les choses quand on est orphelins, entre les adolescents et les enfants est totalement différente. Les adolescents sont plus matures ils peuvent donc prendre leur vies en mains, mais contrairement aux enfants ils sont conscient de ce qu'il leur arrive, ils sont conscient d'être seul, et cela peut engendrer des choses délicates.

— Un enfant peut en être conscient aussi. Ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait la personne, mais la façon d'être et de penser. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous là-dessus. Il y a des enfants très évolués, ainsi que des adolescents ou même adultes qui ne voient pas ce qui se passe au bout de leur nez, qui ne comprennent pas. Ces personnes vivent dans leur bulles de bonheur artificielle, c'est jolie, chaud, confortable, mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Et l'âge ni change rien. Même un enfant de deux ans peut se faire des illusions.

— On dirait que ce sujet te touche.

— Aucun rapport. Je ne comprends seulement pas cette façon de voir les choses. Les gens ne peuvent pas être classés par catégories, tout le monde est différent. Et puis c'est quoi cette phrase « On dirait que ce sujet te touche » vous n'êtes pas psy à ce que je sache.

Dès que ses mots passent mes lèvres je m'en veux, je suis peut être allé un peu trop loin, surtout que c'est notre première conversation, seulement je ne peux pas le laisser dire ces choses stupide. C'est intolérable.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Je le regarde surprise, je lui gueule dessus, mais il me comprend ? Étrange énergumène.

— Tu as cette façon de penser car tu es différente. Poursuit-il. Mais pas tout le monde ne fonctionne comme toi. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'on puisse classer les personnes ainsi, mais pourtant dans la société d'aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas le choix. Des statistiques ont montré que les adolescents sont plus perturbés quand ils sont orphelins que les plus jeunes… Mais en réalité je pense que les adolescents sont perturbés tout court.

Quand je vois son air déconcerté et le ton qu'a pris sa voix je ne peux que rire. Il parait surprit de me voir ainsi, et se retrouve gêner d'avoir parlé de la sorte devant moi. Du moins c'Est-ce que j'imagine. Il reprend un air un peu plus formel et attend quelques instants. Je me demande si il n'a pas oublié où il voulait en venir. Sûrement est ce ma faute, je dois le déconcentrer.

— Revenons au sujet initial veux-tu. Pour répondre a ta question, non, il n'y a pas que des adolescent la fourchette d'age est beaucoup plus grande tu t'en rendra compte par toi-même ce soir. Il y aussi des règles à respecter. Une de ces règles étant aucune chambre mixte. De toute façon c'est moi qui t'attribuerais ta chambre.

— C'est évident.

— Vraiment?

— Bien sûr. Lancé je calmement. C'est un orphelinat ici pas un hôtel.

— Je suis content que tu voies les choses ainsi. Mais je n'en ai pas finis avec les règles. Une des autres règles de ce foyer est le respect. Le respect envers les adultes, envers les autres enfants, et envers vous-mêmes. Vous pouvez sortir quand bon vous sembles, vous devez juste prévenir où vous aller et avec qui. Il y un couvre-feu 22 heures grand maximum sauf si vous avez une bonne raison de rentrer plus tard.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème… Je ne sors pas.

— Tu n'as pas d'amis? Ou d'activités?

— Mes activités sont le dessin ou bien la lecture. Pas besoin de sortir pour faire cela.

— Et les amis?

— Parfois on est mieux seul.

Je lance cela d'un ton catégorique pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas le moment de me parler de ça. Je ne sais que très bien que cela arrivera mais pas aujourd'hui.

— Très bien… Pour les repas c'est très simple le midi vous pouvez manger dehors ou bien chez des amis, pour ceux qui en ont. Ajoute-t-il. Sinon notre cuisine est toujours ouverte d'ailleurs il y a constamment quelqu'un ici. Par contre le soir c'est à la maison et tous ensemble.

Je tique à la remarque des amis mais ne dis rien. Je l'écoute attentivement, après tout si je dois vivre ici il faut que je respecte les règles, et pour les respecter mieux vaut les connaître. Je récapitule le midi c'est champ libre et le soir à la maison comme il le dit si bien. La maison… Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Je veux dire, j'en ai eu des maisons, beaucoup… Mais je ne les considérais pas comme telles. Elles étaient juste un endroit où dormir, un peu comme un hôtel. Mais une vraie maison, l'endroit familial, chaleureux et où on se sent bien je n'en ai jamais eu. Je me force à arrêter d'y penser. Je commence à ressentir de la tristesse et c'est une chose que je déteste, je préfère encore refouler mes sentiments, c'est plus facile et moins douloureux.

Quand je me retourne vers Carlisle je le vois qui m'observe. Il a arrêté de parler et m'a laissé dans mes songes. Je baisse les yeux légèrement gênée par la situation même si bien évidemment il ne peut pas savoir ce à quoi je pense. Les pensées sont les seules choses que l'on peut conserver et garder pour nous.

— Tu dois être un peu fatigué Bella.

— Oui effectivement, mais c'est juste un petit coup de barre, ça devrait aller mieux plus tard. Mais bon si vous voyez que je m'endors sur la table, il ne faut pas vous inquiétez en plus je ne ronfle pas… Enfin on ne me la jamais dit en tout cas.

— Je pense que te montrer ta chambre et te laisser te reposer une petite heure est une meilleure idée. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard.

Et à y penser effectivement nous en auront le temps vu que dorénavant je vivais ici. Dorénavant je faisais partie de ce foyer, de cette famille. J'étais en partie une Cullen. Mais la question c'est pour combien de temps ?

**Alors vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour une erreur dans le chapitre un, en me relisant j'ai remarqué que j'avais écrit qu'Alice était blonde… Mais non elle est brune bien évidemment. C'est ca d'aller trop vite.**

**Ensuite je voudrais remercier JasperEdward21 et AnnaSky pour leurs reviews ainsi que Bree alias Canada02 qui laisse toujours une review après avoir lu un de mes chapitres, je t'en remercie beaucoup ! Alors merci à vous trois ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis surtout aussi sympa et ça motive ! Merci aussi pour les personnes qui m'ont rajouté en favoris et en alerte ! C'est rien que pour vous tous que je poste ce nouveau chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

• 2 •

Je suis Carlisle de pres tout en observant la décoration autour de moi. En revenant dans le hall je peux observer que la pièce continue derrière l'escalier et qu'une grande baie vitré donne sur l'extérieur. Je vois beaucoup de couleur, des fleurs, mais nous passons tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de regarder plus attentivement. Nous montons les escaliers et j'ai un frisson en posant ma main sur le marbre froid de la rambarde. Je m'imagine aussi essayer de descendre ces marches le matin en mode pas encore bien réveillée. Je vais me casser quelque chose c'est certain… Peut-être même vais je m'ouvrir la tête en deux, mettre du sang partout et ruiner la décoration des Cullen. Ça leur en foutrait un coup je suis sûre. C'est Jessica qui serait enlevé d'un grand poids, elle n'aurait plus à me trouver de famille d'accueil, ni à me supporter. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que les Cullen écopent d'une bonne réputation. « Emmenez les enfants abandonné chez nous, ils leur suffit de prendre l'escalier et pouf, c'est réglé ». J'ai un léger rire et vois le patriarche me regarder avec interrogation.

— Rien que vous ne voulez savoir Monsieur. Dis-je en essayant d'enlever les drôles de pensées qui enveloppaient mon cerveau.

— Appelle moi Carlisle, nous allons vivre ensemble dorénavant, comme une famille, et m'entendre appeler Monsieur me fait passer pour un professeur !

Il me fait un énorme sourire digne d'une pub Colgate et m'emmène dans un couloir pour le moins atypique, la moitié est pour ainsi dire normale, mur, portes, photos aux murs. L'autre côté néanmoins n'est en fait que du verre. Une baie vitrée immense qui donne vu sur l'immense piscine qui se trouve dans leur jardin, ainsi que sur la forêt verdoyante un peu plus loin. Plusieurs questions se posent à moi : Nom de Dieu aurais-je gagné au loto ? Je passe du couple Johnson à la maison vieillotte à une vraie baraque de bourgeois. Deuxième question qui est la même à un détail prêt : Nom de Dieu ont ils gagné au loto ? Beh oui on peut se poser la question il est techniquement impossible à mon très humble avis d'avoir une maison comme ça sauf si vous êtes fils d'un roi ou un truc du genre. D'accord ils touchent très certainement des subventions pour garder des enfants qui ne sont pas les leurs mais de là à en arriver là… C'est qu'il y en a cent je ne sais pas… Troisième question et pas la moindre :

— Personne n'a jamais cassé cette vitre ? M'écriè je étonné en faisant des traces de doigts sur la surface translucide. Non parce qu'avoir cette installation, avec des gamins partout… Vous êtes courageux… Ou fou. Vous savez que des enfants arrivent à casser des fenêtres dans les écoles et sautent, ou plutôt se font pousser. Alors certes on est qu'au premier étage. MAIS si l'enfant est petit… Un plus un égale deux. Petit enfants plus premier étage à baie vitré égale hôpital… Ou alors vous savez voler.

Je le regarde très sérieusement. Non je ne suis pas paranoïaque, je ne suis pas du genre théorie du complot, ni du genre à voir des choses-là ou y en a pas… Non. Jamais.

— Bella.

Il pose ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules et me regarde dans les yeux.

— Sache que rien dans cette maison n'a été fait au hasard. Tout est sécurisé et fait pour le mieux pour que tout le monde se sente à l'aise. Ces vitres ne se casseront pas. Et le lustre du hall ne tombera pas non plus. De plus, malgré cela, sache aussi que les enfants ici ne sont pas des monstres et n'essaient pas de tout casser. Nous avons construit cette maison ainsi pour qu'elle soit fonctionnelle et lumineuse, c'est le travail d'Esmée, ma femme, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et crois-moi elle connait son travail sur le bout des doigts. Elle a voulu que cette maison lui ressemble mais puisse aussi ressembler à ceux qui y résident avec nous. Et elle pensait que les esprits des enfants qui arrivaient chez nous étaient déjà bien trop sombres pour en plus vivre dans une habitation ténébreuse. Tu comprends ?

J'hoche la tête sans rien ajouter, c'est dingue comme je me sens stupide en ce moment précis. Je médite les phrases de Carlisle et ai tout à coup de l'envie de voir Esmée Cullen.

— Votre femme n'est pas ici ?

Il se redresse en me sourit gentiment.

— Elle travaille, je pense que tu es la première personne qu'elle viendra voir quand elle rentrera ! Elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

— Vraiment ?

J'étais plus que sceptique, cette femme ne me connait pas, une fois que ça sera le cas elle aurait beaucoup moins hâte de passer du temps avec moi.

— Vraiment. Allez suis moi.

Nous avançons jusqu'au bout du couloir, jusqu'à la dernière porte qui se trouvait contrairement aux autres face à nous. Il se pousse sur le côté pour me laisser passer avant lui. Gentleman ? Je tourne lentement la poignée ronde le cœur battant irrégulièrement. Et en entrant dans la chambre je manque de saigner des yeux. C'était rose. Trop rose. Beaucoup beaucoup trop rose. Je n'aime pas le rose.

— Je sais ce que tu te dis… Lance Carlisle.

— Rose. Répété je comme si il y avait un bug dans mon système.

Il se met à rire et avance dans la pièce.

— Ce côté de la chambre est celui d'Alice. D'où le rose très présent. Mais si tu t'avances un peu… Fait-il en attendant que je m'exécute. Tu verras que la pièce est en forme de L et se continue sur le côté de la porte.

En m'avançant je pris note qu'effectivement tout un espace à peu près égale à celui d'Alice était emménagé. D'où l'emplacement étrange de la porte dans le couloir.

— Alice était seule dans cette chambre elle avait donc pris ses marques et investi la totalité de la pièce nous lui avons donc demandé de… Ranger un peu… Si on peut dire.

J'arque un sourcil à la vue des portants pleins de fringues qui emplissait la deuxième partie de la chambre.

— Nous t'avons quand même installé un lit et le placard est vide. Tu es donc libre d'y mettre tes affaires. Toute la décoration va être refaite. Alice a grandi, et le rose n'est plus autant son truc qu'avant. De plus maintenant qu'elle ne sera plus seule à dormir ici tu auras aussi ton mot à dire et nous choisirons tous ensemble la meilleur façon de re décorer tout cela, Esmée fera le nécessaire.

J'avale toutes les informations une à une tout en regardant les photos sur les murs. Alice est sur la plupart d'entre elle avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds. D'autres photos sont occupées par des petits garçons aux grimaces étranges, ou encore des petites filles déguisées en princesse.

— J'ai demandé à Alice de ne pas venir te déranger pour le moment. Essais juste… De t'imprégner de l'espace. Et de te reposer.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Quinze heures. Dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il risque d'il y avoir du bruit vers dix-sept heures, certaines commencent à rentrer à cette heure-là. Si tu me cherches je suis dans mon bureau, c'est la porte de droite derrière l'escalier.

Il me fait un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Et moi je me retrouve seule, debout comme un pantin au milieu du pays de Barbie reine de beauté. Je m'avance vers le lit et m'assois sur celui-ci. Ça rebondi. Sympa le matelas trampoline. Je m'allonge et engouffre ma tête dans l'oreiller, plutôt confortable en fait. J'observe le plafond, il y a des choses collées. Des étoiles. Je me demande si elles sont phosphorescente il y a trop de lumière qui filtre dans la pièce pour pouvoir le vérifier.

J'allais partager ma chambre avec Alice. Je redoutais cela. Elle avait l'air étrange, bi polaire. Le seul moment où je l'ai vu elle était passé de joyeuse à énervée en un dixième de secondes. J'espère qu'elle ne ronfle pas… J'espère qu'elle ne chante pas non plus… J'espère juste qu'elle me laissera dans mon coin en fait. J'en demande pas plus. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire virer d'ici. Même si je sais que ça va arriver, j'espère que ça prendra le plus de temps possible. Le temps que je trouve un boulot, comme ça une fois que je serais majeur on me laissera peut être me trouver une chambre quelque part… Seule, dans une chambre, à travailler pour vivre. Pour continuer à vivre. Pour continuer à être seule… Je ferme les yeux. Hors de question de penser à ça. Carlisle, je préfère penser à Carlisle, il est un bel homme, bien conservé. Il a l'air généreux malgré ce petit air strict que l'on reconnait à son froncement de front. Je me demande combien de personnes vivent ici. En un sens j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Moins ils seraient moins j'aurais d'efforts à faire pour me faire accepter. D'un autre coté s'ils sont beaucoup je me fondrais plus dans la masse. Les pensées continuent à se bousculer une à une dans mon esprit confus. Jusqu'à ce que le flou les englobe, jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se ralentisse, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme profondément.

C'est par l'entente d'un cri que je me réveille en sursaut, étonné de m'être endormi aussi facilement. J'ai des problèmes de sommeil. Peut-être est-ce à force de toujours changer d'endroit. De ne pas me sentir en sécurité ou à ma place là où j'étais, mais dormir me prenait toujours un temps affreux, pourtant cette fois il ne me semble pas que cela ait mit aussi longtemps. Je me relève doucement en trainant des pieds. J'appréhende de sortir et de rencontrer les autres. En vérité j'ai juste envie de rester ici et de ne jamais en sortir. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, il y a bien un moment où je serais obligé de me laver, et d'aller aux toilettes. Ou même encore de manger je n'ai rien avalé à midi avant l'entretien chez Jessica. Je n'aimais pas trop la nourriture des Johnson. Donc dans tous les cas je serais obligé de sortir d'ici. Tant qu'à faire autant se jeter tout de suite dans l'arène pas vraie ? J'inspire un grand coup et sors de la chambre. Personne en vue dans les couloirs mais des voix venant du rez de chaussé parviennent à mes oreilles, je descends silencieusement les escaliers et avance à pas très lent vers l'origine du bruit, en face du salon de l'autre côté des marches.

— Laisse-moi descendre gros balourd !

Alice crie et une fois arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte je comprends pourquoi. Un grand gaillard brun habillé en tenu baseball la fait tournoyer autour de lui en la portant comme si elle pèse aussi lourd qu'une plume. Un deuxième garçon que je reconnais comme le blond des photos qui sont accrochées dans la chambre est habillé de la même façon, un sourire en coin sur son visage.

— Ne la casse pas Emmett.

Le grand baraqué, qui est donc nommé Emmett lâche sa proie après avoir entendu son ami. Et prend tout à coup acte de ma présence. Comme tous les autres.

— Ah voici Bel…

Mais Alice n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon monté comme un ours me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner à son tour comme une toupie.

— On a gagné ! On a gagné !

Je devrais lui dire que je n'aime pas les sensations fortes et que j'ai un estomac très fragile, oui je devrais lui dire qu'il prend des risques en prenant une inconnu dans ses bras et en la faisant bouger comme un manège. Mais je ne lui dirais pas car si je lui vomis dessus ça sera bien fait pour lui. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de crier ou de le taper mais rien ne vient. Il vient de prendre tout mon espace vital. Il vient carrément de me coller de tout son corps. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un câlin pour moi. Chose que je n'ai pas expérimenté depuis des années. J'en reste juste pantoise. Quand il me lâche enfin j'ai la bouche ouverte et respire très rapidement, lui il me regarde en rigolant. Un rire tonitruant.

— Je disais donc… Reprend Alice d'un air désespéré. Voici Bella.

Je tremble. Je me sens bizarre, nauséeuse.

— Et tu l'as rendu malade Emmett pauvre fauve !

Alice s'approche de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que leur habitude à toucher les gens à tout bout de champ bordel !

— Tu veux boire quelque chose, ou t'assoir ?

— Non c'est bon merci.

Je recule de quelques pas et m'éloigne d'eux. Ça peut paraitre malpoli mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Ils sont beaucoup trop proches. Je vois Alice faire la moue mais se reprendre bien vite.

— Le grand babouin c'est donc Emmett. Il est très content car leur équipe de baseball a gagné le match aujourd'hui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ceci le rend dans une joie folle, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ça me passe au-dessus.

— Tu comprends rien Lili. Décrète Emmett. Toi si il se s'agit pas de mode de toute façon…

S'ensuit alors une chamaillerie en bonne et due forme, le blond me sourit comme si tout cela était habituelle et qu'il ne fallait pas y faire attention.

— BREF ! Lance Alice. Je ne veux plus en parler.

Elle se retourne face à moi en soupirant et Emmett hausse les épaules comme pour indiquer que cela l'importe peu.

— Je ne t'ai pas présenté Jasper. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, c'est un mec en or… Et en plus il a un blond naturel qui en fait pâlir plus d'un je te le dis. A part Carlisle. Parfois certaines personnes croient que c'est son fils biologique. Ca ne serait pas impossible, des vrais blond ça cours pas les rues et nous on en a deux !

— Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. Me dit Jasper en souriant.

Je me contente d'envoyer quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, pour les présentations, pour les banalités, les phrases bateau emplies de gratitude et de joie…

— Chu ve Chato Ccola ?

Je me retourne vers le langage inconnu qui sort de la bouche d'Emmett celui-ci a essayé de parler la bouche pleine. Sa mère ne lui a donc pas apprit a…. Non bon…. Elle ne lui a sans doute pas apprit après tout.

— Pardon ?

— Tu veux du gâteau au chocolat ? Répète –il après avoir avalé. C'est Esmée qui l'a fait, il est délicieux.

Je veux dire non. Je ne veux rien qui vient d'eux. Mais encore une fois je suis stupide. Vais- je refuser de manger jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Non. Mon estomac cri famine il frappe l'intérieur de ma chair avec une pancarte où il est écrit « Nous voulons à manger et être bien mieux payer » Je ne peux refuser cela à mes employés corporels. Ma main fait l'allée retour entre l'assiette et ma bouche en une fraction de seconde. Et il n'y a aucun mot pour définir ce que je pense de ce gâteau. A part peut être dire qu'il est en concurrence avec la Häagen Dazs pour avoir la première place dans mon cœur de sucre.

Emmett et moi finissons assez vite accoudé à l'ilot central à finir silencieusement le gâteau d'Esmée, pendant ce temps Alice et Jasper sont assis sur la table en ferme forgé juste à côté en train de potasser un bouquin de chimie.

– C'est facile : je-n'y-comprend-strictement-rien. Déclare Alice en soupirant.

Par curiosité je m'avance discrètement et regarde l'énoncé de la question. Je sais la réponse, mais je peux comprendre que quelqu'un ait du mal. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'allais faire ça, je prend son stylo sa feuille et écris la réponse ainsi qu'une brève explication de celle-ci juste en dessous. Une fois fait je remets tout devant elle et reprend un bout de gâteau. Alice, elle, lit la feuille concentrée pendant quelques longues secondes et un cri de compréhension lui échappe des lèvres.

— Bella nous allons bien nous entendre. M'annonce-t-elle.

– Je ne ferais pas tes devoirs. Lui dis-je.

— Je ferais ta lessive.

— Non merci.

— Je t'accompagnerais faire du shopping.

— Non merci. Dis-je en riant.

Moi faire du shopping, dans quel monde on vit.

— Je te ferais à manger.

— Dis non Bella. Lance Emmett. Crois-moi, pour avoir expérimenté la chose, tu ne veux pas de ça.

— On t'a rien demandé Emmett. Alors Bella ?

Je la regarde me faire des yeux de chien battu digne d'un des meilleurs films de Beethoven, Beethoven le chien bien entendu.

— On fait un marché. Je t'aiderais à comprendre tes cours et à faire tes devoirs si en contrepartie tu me laisses tranquille dans la chambre quand je te le demanderais.

Elle semble y réfléchir quelques instants avant de sourire malicieusement comme si quelque chose était en train de m'échapper.

— Marché conclu.

Elle ferme son cahier d'un coup sec et se lève de sa chaise.

— Nous verrons donc tout ça plus tard après tout on est jeudi, demain j'ai pas cours, donc les devoirs pourrons attendre ce week end.

Elle n'avait pas cours cette après-midi elle n'a pas cours demain… Sympa l'emploi du temps.

— Tu es en quelle classe au fait Bella ? Me demande Jasper

— Théoriquement en première.

— Théoriquement ?

Je m'apprête à répondre quand la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Le bruit de talons qui martèlent le carrelage aussi. Sans plus attendre une femme aux cheveux bruns pénètre dans la cuisine tout sourire.

— Je suis rentrée.

Alice sautille jusqu'à elle et lui claque les joues avec un baiser, pareil pour Jasper, Emmett lui la serre dans ses bras. Ça doit être une habitude. Je me sens gênée et de trop dans la pièce. J'ai envie de me transformer en une petite souris et de me planquer dans un trou.

— Vous avez gagné j'ai l'impression. Dit-elle en souriant à l'Ours Brun.

— Évidemment !

Elle s'avance ensuite vers moi et me prit les mains.

– Tu dois être Bella, je suis Esmée, je suis ravie que tu viennes habiter ici. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien et que tu arriveras à considérer cet endroit comme ta maison. Si tu as n'importe quel problème tu peux venir m'en parler, en fait tu me parler de tout. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu aimes manger et ce que tu n'aimes pas. Dit-elle en lâchant mes mains pour poser son sac sur une chaise. Si jamais tu es allergique à quelques choses aussi. Nous avons déjà Max qui est allergique au beurre de cacahuète. C'est fréquent apparemment.

— Je ne suis allergique à rien… Enfin je ne pense pas.

— D'accord ! Que voudrais-tu manger ce soir ? C'est ta soirée toi seule a le droit de choisir le repas.

Je me frotte les bras, gênée, ils me regardaient tous les quatre, attendant que je réponde quelque chose, mais que voulez-vous que je dise. Je ne sais pas moi… Je n'ai pas réellement de plat préféré. Les familles dans lesquelles j'ai été avant n'avaient pas réellement de talent culinaire. Le seul souvenir que j'avais était très enfoui, et pas très original.

— Je veux bien des croques monsieur…. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, sinon tout m'ira. Vraiment.

— Va pour les croques monsieur ! Fait-elle en tapant des mains. Je la regarde s'avancer derrière le plan de travail et enfiler un tablier. Emmett ça te dérangerait d'aller à l'école chercher les enfants.

— Nope. Pas de problèmes. Je me change et je vais chercher les demi-portions.

Je le vois partir dans le couloir avant de revenir à la charge.

— Au fait Esm', Bella a mangé tout le gâteau je n'ai pas pu en avaler une bouchée tu pourrais…

— Quoi ? M'écriè je.

Et je l'entends partir mort de rire et monter les escaliers, il est gonflé. Bon d'accord j'ai peut-être pas mal aidé à finir ce gâteau mais c'est lui qui en a mangé le trois quart.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Me dit Esmée en souriant. On a l'habitude que le ventre sur patte mette la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. As-tu pu au moins gouter ce gâteau ?

J'hoche la tête et la complimente sur ses talents culinaires. Elle me demande ensuite si j'ai bien visité chaque recoin de la maison, chose qui n'était pas le cas. Alice se propose de me faire la visite. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'elle part déjà dans une pièce adjacente en vantant les mérites des hauts plafonds au style baroque du salon. Cette fille est une pile sur pattes. Jasper me souhaite bon courage et je pars en soupirant vers ma guide. Il est temps de découvrir l'intégralité de l'endroit où j'allais vivre à partir d'aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les gens me voici avec un nouveau chapitre il était censé arrivé plus vite mais une méchante petite dent m'a fait passer un méchant week end ! Donc le dentiste l'a tué. Mouahahah et maintenant je revis !**

**Merci tout particulièrement à la super Bree la number ooone ;) et à Jazz parce que je suis une intime et ouaiiiis. ( je veux lire tes histoires d'ailleurs ! ) ^^et à Livy du 50 qui a pensé à Duracel comme moi tu vas le voir assez vite )**

**Merci aussi aux autres vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir et ça m'a vraiment motivé =) D'ailleurs pour répondre à KristenSwan33, Edward arrive au chapitre quatre ! L'arrivée du fils prodige.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté en fav ou en alerte =) Je vais essayer de continuer à vous plaire :D**

• 3 •

— Tu vois ce salon il est immeeeense. Au départ j'avais un avis partagé je trouvais la décoration un peu trop louis XIV si tu vois ce que je veux dire, il a fallu que j'en parle une seule fois à Esmée pour qu'elle modernise tout ça. On a fait les boutiques ensemble à la recherche de bibelot et d'objets de décoration diverses. C'était vraiment super. J'ai hâte qu'on re décore notre chambre et qu'on refasse une journée comme cella là. Tu vas voir Esmée est super et elle écoute notre avis. D'ailleurs que voudrais-tu voir dans notre chambre ? J'avais des idées mais il faut que ça te plaise ! Poursuit Alice sans s'arrêter. Viens, on retourne dans le hall.

Une fois arrivé au hall elle fait une ou deux remarques sur le style de l'escalier ou encore sur le fameux lustre immense au-dessus de nos tête avant de passer derrière les marches et de me montrer la porte à notre gauche.

— Entres !

J'obéis et ouvre a nouvelle fois la porte avec appréhension. Une fois que j'ai pénétré la pièce je l'observe attentivement. Elle est, elle aussi, pleine de luminosité, elle est composé en deux partie, la première est la salle à manger avec une grande table blanche entouré de chaise de couleurs différentes, bleu, rose, jaune et j'en passe. Un bouquet de lilas trône au milieu du meuble. Je me rappelle en avoir beaucoup vu à la maison étant petite... A droite se trouve une grande arche suivit de deux petites marches descendant sur une véranda bordé de l'extérieur par des plantes et fleurs de toutes sortes. En descendant dans la pièce je me retrouve comme subjuguée. En face de nous, devant la vitrerie se trouvent de grands canapés aux allures plus que confortable, et une fois entrée, en me retournant vers Alice je vois les bibliothèques en blanc laqués sur lesquelles sont entreposés des dizaines et des dizaines de livres.

— Tu fais la même tête que quelqu'un que je connais. Dit Alice apparemment amusé de ma réaction. Tu es donc une adepte de la lecture toi aussi ?

— Je ne suis pas la seule ?

— Il faut croire que non. A commencer par Carlisle, même si ce n'est pas pour lui qu'Esmée a imaginé cette pièce. Bon tu viens on a encore beaucoup à voir !

Elle me prend par le bras d'un coup sec et m'emmène avec elle de force. Qui croirait qu'un aussi petit corps puisse avoir autant de volonté. Nous revenons vers le hall et traçons tout droit. Alice tape deux fois à la porte et un « Entrez » lui répond sans attendre. Elle entre d'un pas vif en souriant, toutes dents dehors.

— Recoucou Carlisle je fais visiter la maison à Bella !

Elle se tourne vers moi et me révèle ce que j'ai cru comprendre seule.

— C'est le bureau de Carlisle ! Carlisle est médecin et il doit souvent travailler en rentrant à la maison. Il est très réputé et on lui donne beaucoup de boulot mais ça en vaut la peine car il sauve des vies et en aide beaucoup d'autres. C'est le meilleur médecin du monde pour moi!

Je me demande si Alice peut détester quelqu'un. Si parfois il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas… Carlisle se lève de derrière son grand bureau en merisier qui se trouvait devant deux grandes portes vitrées cachées par des rideaux écru, et vient nous faire face.

— Je pense qu'Alice n'est pas très objective en ce qui concerne les membres de notre famille. Mais je fais du mieux que je peux en tant que médecin et il est vrai que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Il regarde ensuite Alice avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et lui passe la main dans les cheveux en un geste affectueux. Si je n'avais pas été au courant je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle n'était pas sa fille. Il avait les mêmes attentions envers elle, que les autres familles qui je croise parfois dans la rue ou que j'ai vu à la télévision. Mais je n'arrive pas du tout à me dire qu'un jour je pourrais être a sa place. Ça m'effraie, en fait, ça me terrifie totalement. Ce n'est pas que je ne le voudrais pas. Mais quelque chose bloque. Carlisle semble déceler ma gène car il retourne à son bureau pour y poser les lunettes qu'il avait sur le le nez.

— Il parait que ce soir c'est croque-monsieur ?

— Je ne savais pas quoi choisir… Dis-je gênée

— C'est un très bon choix Bella j'en connais un ou deux qui en raffole dans cette maison. Et ce n'est pas bien difficile à faire donc c'est parfait. Je vais aller rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine et lui filer un coup de main je vous laisse continuer la visite.

Nous acquiesçons et repartons vers la porte quand Carlisle me rappelle

— Au fait Bella, sens toi libre de venir me voir ici quand tu le veux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de raison particulière. Et si jamais tu as besoin de quelques choses n'hésites pas à demander, que ça soit à moi Esmée ou même à Lili, Emmett et Jazz. Il aura toujours quelqu'un pour te répondre.

— Merci Carlisle. J'en prends note.

Et c'est vrai, mais nous savons tous autant que nous sommes que je ne ferais jamais cela. Aller parler avec quelqu'un… Comme si c'était mon genre. Je ne suis pas une bavarde, je ne m'étends pas sur ma vie, sur mes problèmes. Si vraiment je dois rester ici je sais que je devrais faire des efforts mais rien ne m'oblige à me livrer ou à m'attacher, je peux tout simplement parler de chose commune répondre normalement aux questions qu'on me pose et rester brèves sur le reste. Oui c'est ce que je ferais, comme je le fais d'habitude. Parce que la seule fois où je ne l'ai pas fait…

— Bella ?

Alice passe sa main devant mes yeux à allure rapide, vraisemblablement nous n'avons pas le temps de penser non plus avec elle. La visite avant tout ! Nous repartons de plus belle à l'étage mais tournons dans le couloir de gauche au lieu d'aller dans celui qui mène à notre chambre. C'est le coté des garçons ! Elle ouvre la porte à la volée de la première chambre et nous retrouvons un Jasper pas le moins du monde étonné qu'une fusée rentre dans son antre sans même taper à la porte. Cette chambre était différente de la nôtre, plus petite, et en forme rectangulaire basique. Elle était carrément coupé en deux niveau décoration le côté gauche était bleu ciel avec un grand trait de peinture à mi mur de couleur blanche et l'autre coté en négatif totalement blanc avec un gros trait de bleu ciel. C'est original, en fait j'aime bien. Même si Jasper n'avait pas été là j'aurais facilement deviné son côté : le côté blanc, immaculé, propre, un lit bien fait, un bureau rangé. Neutre mais sympa. L'autre côté par contre est un peu plus désordonné, enfantin, la housse de couette décoré d'avion n'aide en rien avouons-le. Mais que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre c'est chaleureux.

— Comment se passe ta visite Bella. Me demande Jasper avec un ton amusé.

— Très bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. En fait je pense qu'Alice est croisée avec une pile Duracel.

Celle-ci me regarde en souriant encore plus et me prend rapidement dans ses bras.

— C'est gentil Bella, je suis contente que tu me voies comme une fille enjouée !

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas comprit que ce n'était pas obligatoirement un compliment ? Cette fille vit dans le pays des bisounours… Je vois d'un œil Jasper se retenir de rire et lui envoie un regard mauvais qui le fait rire encore plus. Il s'est changé depuis tout à l'heure il ne porte plus son habit de baseball mais un jean avec un tee shirt blanc. Assorti à la chambre quoi.

— Donc comme tu le vois cette chambre et celle de Jasper. Me dit-elle en me montrant le dit garçon mais aussi celle de notre petit Max que tu vas bientôt rencontrer. Ce garçon est trop mignon c'est une vraie tête et en plus il est marrant, tu ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer.

— On verra ça.

On sort de leur chambre et longeons le couloir jusqu'à la prochaine porte, en total symétrie à la nôtre de l'autre côté du couloir.

— La chambre d'Emmett.

On pénètre dans ce que j'appellerais dorénavant : la Taverne. Tel l'Ours qui y vit, qui y dort, qui y mange peut être des gens qui sait. Un vrai capharnaüm impossible. Allure bois, poutre apparente, des posters affichés partout : baseball, filles dénudées, voitures. Des vêtements entreposés ci et là, que dis-je entreposés, froissés, balancés… Il y a même de la nourriture posée sur le lit.

— Je sais. Me dit Alice tout d'un coup taciturne. On a tous essayé de changer Emmett. Mais Emmett reste et restera toujours Emmett. Il faut s'y faire !

J'hoche la tête encore choquée par un tel désordre et porte mon regard sur le reste de la chambre, qui, comme la nôtre, est en forme de L et abrite derrière le mur une autre partie de chambre.

— Emmett n'a pas de colocataire ?

— Si, mais juste le weekend end ou pour les vacances. Tu le verras surement demain. Edward Cullen est adorable.

— Cullen ?

Est ce qu'ils avaient tous récupérés le nom de leurs tuteurs ? Non c'est impossible. Certains on peut être été adopté ?

— C'est le fils biologique d'Esmée et Carlisle. Il est à la fac est vit la bas la semaine pour ne pas passer son temps dans les trajets et pour pouvoir mieux travailler. Ses parents pensaient qu'il serait surement plus au calme là-bas qu'ici. Ce n'est pas de tout repos de partager la chambre d'Emmett…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Imaginer quelqu'un d'autre de sain d'esprit dans cette chambre et devoir tolérer cela à longueur de temps… Il en faut du courage. Cet Edward Cullen devait effectivement être adorable.

— Pourquoi avoir recueilli d'autres enfants s'ils en avaient déjà à eux ?

Le regard d'Alice pèse sur moi comme deux tonnes de plomb. En la regardant dans les yeux je vois que je l'ai en un sens vexé. Comme si elle était personnellement attaquée.

— Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je dis… C'est une simple constatation la plupart des foyers ou famille d'accueil sont des personnes stériles il est beaucoup plus rare qu'ils aient déjà des enfants, même si cela arrive. Il y a toujours une bonne raison… Donc je me demande c'est tout.

J'ai l'impression de me rependre en excuse. Moi Bella Swan je m'excuse devant un petit brin de fille surexcité. Je me sens mal d'avoir pu la blesser. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

— Le mieux c'est que tu leur pose la question. Me repond Alice. Sache qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à apprendre de chacun d'entre nous. Comme il y en a beaucoup à apprendre sur toi. Car nous avons tous un passé, une histoire. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'es pas une fille qui parle beaucoup d'elle. Mais nous, nous te répondrons au maximum pour que tu puisses comprendre que tu peux avoir confiance en nous. J'espère juste qu'au bout d'un moment, tu te livreras aussi un peu. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre Bella, m'en laissera tu l'opportunité ?

— Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est la première fois qu'on me parle franchement comme ça, c'est la première fois qu'on me pose la question. En fait, c'est un peu la première fois qu'on me demande en quelque sorte mon avis, mon autorisation. Que je sens que la requête de me connaitre n'est pas totalement feinte. Ou alors elle joue très bien…

— Sincèrement Alice, je ne sais pas.

Et là, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner après tout, elle sourit. Ce sourire je le trouve attachant, je m'y fais et je lui souris en retour sans même le vouloir. Un vrai et franc sourire, crée par mes lèvres à moi.

— Un je ne sais pas n'est pas un non.

Et nous ne disons rien d'autres pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir de la chambre toujours dans ce moment de complicité partagé. Une fois dans le couloir elle se met devant moi en marche arrière.

— J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais ça serait sympa dis-toi que c'est comme un jeu.

— Dis toujours…

— Pour apprendre à nous connaitre je me suis dit que chaque jour nous pourrions toutes les deux poser une question un minimum personnel à l'autre. Mais pour que cela soit plus facile pour toi, je te poserais deux questions et tu choisiras à laquelle tu veux répondre. Une des deux sera beaucoup moins intéressante comme « qu'écoutes-tu comme musique » l'autre pourrait être « Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici. »

— J'adore beaucoup de style diffèrent. J'aime le classique mais aussi le rock alternatif.

Elle s'arrête net sur son chemin et je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

— Donc tu es d'accord ! Je suis contente. Mais bien évidemment c'était un exemple donc celle-là ne comptait pas.

Je soupire en pensant à ce que je n'avais en vérité pas réellement accepté de faire mais que je n'avais pas refusé non plus.

— La dernière chambre de notre étage, celle des petites chipies Denali. Kate et Irina.

En rentrant dans la chambre j'ai une vision d'Alice petite. Tout est rose pailleté, il y a deux petits lits séparés seulement par une lampe de chevet en forme de crapaud. Des décorations de princesses un peu partout, et une grande moustiquaire rose entoures les deux lits. Un coin avec des poufs, un tableau, des feutres, une petite table. Le paradis des soirées pyjama si j'en crois la télévision.

— Tu as emménagé cette chambre pas vraie ?

— Moque-toi… Dit-elle amusée. Elles adorent leur chambre. Kate et Irina sont des fausses jumelles. Elles ont un caractère assez spécial et sont quelques peu capricieuse. A première vu on pense qu'elles ont les mêmes personnalités mais à force d'apprendre à les connaitre on remarque une véritable différence. Comme dans la plupart des jumeaux l'une a l'ascendant sur l'autre. Tu le verras assez vite.

Et nous ressortons de l'entre des fées quelques minutes plus tard.

— Ou se trouve la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle ?

— Au rez de chaussée je t'y emmènerais après mais d'abord, tu dois voir la salle de bain.

Nous avançons vers notre chambre mais nous arrêtons deux portes avant Alice m'y montre la fameuse salle de bain avec une douche, une baignoire un meuble avec deux vasques et un grand miroir rectangulaire plus un miroir à pieds.

— Les garçons ont à peu près la même de leur coté en bien moins entretenu…

Nous ressortons et elle m'emmène vers la porte d'à côté ou elle me montre les toilettes. Pièce vitale malgré tout. Nous descendons ensuite et repassons par la cuisine ou se trouve toujours Esmée avec son mari. Ils nous regardent passer en souriant, je leur donne un bref signe de tête en suivant Alice qui est déjà arrivé à la porte à côté du réfrigérateur. Elle donne sur une toute petite pièce carrée qui mène elle aussi à trois portes. A gauche les toilettes, à droite l'immense dressing rangé à la perfection et tout droit la chambre parentale des Cullen. Planché en bois clair, murs beige, grand lit, tête de lit en cuir blanc capitonné et en face surélevé par une marche une grande baignoire en bois entouré de bambou avec lavabo dans le même style zen. Bref vraiment jolie. J'aimerais bien prendre leur chambre si jamais ils me le proposent. Mais bon sois pas bête Bella, ça sera pas le cas !

— J'aimerais avoir cette chambre… Soupire Alice.

On est sur la même longueur d'onde ma petite Duracel, la même ! On ressort comme on est arrivé, pensant la visite finie je m'arrête au niveau des parents Cullen et m'assois sur une chaise mais Alice me fait un regard incompréhensif.

— Il reste le cellier et tout l'extérieur !

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, j'ai les pieds en compote, cette maison est immense, j'ai perdu déjà assez de calorie comme ça en la visitant… Pitié

— Bella pourra aller visiter tout le reste plus tard Alice. Nous voulons lui parler un instant, si cela ne te dérange pas de nous laisser seule un moment ?

— Non bien sûr. Je vais dans notre chambre Bella, si tu me cherches.

Elle me sourit et s'en va en sautillant. Cette fille est en fait un vrai rayon de soleil. Je ne pensais pas que les gens comme ça existait réellement. Ca paressait surfait.

— Alors comment trouves tu la maison ?

Esmée semble attendre ma réponse avec appréhension, est-elle sérieuse ? Peut être réellement croire que j'ai quelque chose à redire sur leur habitation ? Déjà ils m'accueillent chez eux, donc, en partant de là je n'ai pas à me plaindre… Ensuite il y a un grand espace, on n'est pas tous entassé dans vingt mètre carré. Certes, je dois partager ma chambre avec Alice, mais dans certains endroits c'est pire que ça… Il y a plusieurs salles de bains, ou WC pas besoin de faire la queue pendant des heures. Tout le monde à l'air pour le moment sympathique, la décoration est top même si cela m'importe peu à la base. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à part la vérité.

— Tout est très bien. Merci.

— Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Bella. Nous aimerons savoir si tu as des questions ou des commentaires à nous faire en premier ? Me demande Carlisle.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je me pose des tas de questions et en même temps aucune n'a réellement d'intérêt. Je pense que c'est un peu tôt… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir combien de temps est-il prévu que je reste ici ?

Leur yeux perplexe me détaillent étrangement, ils se lancent un regard et se reconcentrent sur moi.

— Ici dans la cuisine ? Me demande Esmée

J'ai envie de rire. Oui dans la cuisine bien sûr, je voulais savoir si je devais emmener mon duvet et si je pouvais allumer le four en guise de chauffage d'appoint ! Quelle idée.

— Non pas dans la cuisine… Chez vous. Dans cette maison. Jessica m'a juste lâché ici sans réellement me dire dans quelles circonstances vous avez été mis en contact ni combien de temps il était établi que je reste avec vous. Quelques semaines, quelques mois… Je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvue et je préfèrerais le savoir de suite pour gérer en conséquence.

Une fois Jessica m'a laissé dix jours dans une famille plutôt sympa… Mais dès le début il était prévu que je n'y vive que pour ce temps imparti, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre famille entre de vacances… Tel un chat qu'on met dans un refuge.

— Je crois que nous devons parler plus sérieusement. Déclare Carlisle.

Ils s'avancent tous les deux table et s'asseyent sur les chaises d'en face de la mienne, leur mains liés sur la table.

— Reprenons depuis le début… Reprend Carlisle Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler mais nous avons un fils, Edward. Celui-ci était ami avec Emmett à l'école. Emmett vivait avec sa mère, son père l'ayant abandonné à la naissance. Sa mère était très malade, il s'occupait d'elle tout le temps, en plus de ses études qui du coup on en pâti. Sauf qu'Emmett à cette époque n'avait que quatorze ans. Il n'en parlait à personne et ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Mais un jour Edward s'est inquiété pour lui, et il a découvert la vérité. Il nous a tout raconté et nous avons dû prendre des décisions. Ils se sont fortement disputés. Bref tout ça pour te dire que nous ne pouvions pas laisser Emmett seul face à cela, nous l'avons hébergé ici. Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après. Dans une lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur son lit de mort elle avait demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de son fils. Et c'est ce que nous avons tenu à faire. Emmett est resté ici depuis, et il le restera jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai besoin, même si c'est pour devenir un Tanguy et être toujours ici a quarante ans. Il est devenu comme notre fils.

— Après cela. Enchaine Esmée. Il y a eu Jasper et Alice. Leur histoire étaient encore plus compliqués, et cela a été dur de pouvoir légalement les garder avec nous mais nous y sommes arrivé et ils ont pris place dans la famille. Sont ensuite arrivé Max, puis Kate et Irina. Ils ont tous une histoire différente qu'ils te raconteront peut être à un moment venu. Mais nous considérons chacun d'entre eux comme nos enfants, nous les éduquons de la même manière, leur donnons autant d'amour, d'argent de poche, de cadeau de noël. Tout est pareil. Notre fils pourrait te le confirmer.

Je me demande bien comment celui prend la chose d'ailleurs il était certainement d'accord pour Emmett si celui-ci était son ami, mais tous les autres… Il est passé de fils unique à tout autre chose…

— Tout ça pour dire, que tous les enfants, adolescent ou jeune adultes qui sont ici, le resteront le temps qu'ils le décideront. Et même une fois partie faire leur vie, ils devront encore venir nous voir, nous donner des nouvelles, et pour moi, leurs enfants seront mes petits-enfants. C'est ainsi. Car nous le ressentons comme ça, et eux aussi.

En gros, ils offrent, un toit, une famille, toute une vie à recomposé grâce à eux… Mais n'est-ce pas étrange ? N'est-ce pas malsain, falsifié ? Ce serait mentir aux fameux petits enfants. Même si pour eux il serait plus joyeux d'avoir une famille, même si elle n'est pas de sang.

— Bien entendu si l'un d'entre vous ne veut pas de ça, nous le comprendrons. Nous ne forçons personne, et si tu ne veux pas de ce genre de relation nous l'accepterons parfaitement, mais sache que nous sommes habituellement ainsi, et que les autres le sont aussi. Ils vont te considérer comme une nouvelle sœur, peut-être pas tout de suite mais ça finira par arriver. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux il ne faudra pas leur donner d'espoirs. Ils ont eu assez de problème comme ça.

— Donc si je comprends bien… Dis-je. La réponse à ma question de base c'est que je ne serais jamais obligé de partir d'ici ?

— C'est ça.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit… Et ça n'a jamais changé, j'ai toujours finit par partir, pourquoi cette fois je devrais y croire ? Parce qu'ils sont riches ? Parce qu'ils ont l'air sympa ? Car je ne serais pas la seule fille abandonnée par ses parents à être à la tête de l'affiche ?

— Ne te prend pas la tête Bella. Me lance Esmée en souriant. Vis ta vis ici au jour le jour. En sachant que tu es ici chez toi et que personne ne t'en chassera. Fais toi des amis, apprend à nous connaitre et les choses viendront d'elle-même. Tu n'es la que depuis quelques heures. Nous devions avoir cette discussion pour te transmettre nos intentions mais nous ne te demandons rien en retour. Nous comprenons ta réserve envers nous ainsi que tes doutes. Nous espérons juste qu'ils s'atténueront avec le temps.

La discussion s'arrête là, je vois Esmée se relever et crier des prénoms. Quelques instants plus tard trois petites têtes arrivent dans la cuisine, deux petites filles blondes et un petit garçon brun avec des lunettes.

— Bella voici Max. Il a onze ans et a de grandes capacités intellectuelles. Il est plutôt réservé mais c'est le plus adorable de cette maison.

Elle le regarde avec cette même tendresse qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Carlisle tout à l'heure quand il regardait Alice. Le petit garçon a un air impassible mais ne semble pas pour autant hostile.

— Bonsoir. Me répond il tout simplement. Et bienvenue.

— Merci Max.

Je l'aime bien, il n'est pas électrique comme Alice, il parait calme, un peu comme Jasper, mais avec plus de retenu.

— Et voici Kate et Irina. Nos princesses.

Les deux jeunes filles sourient à Esmée avant de tourner en même temps leurs yeux sur moi. Ils paraissent curieux, ils me détaillent. Une des deux parait plus douce que l'autre son visage est plus ouvert.

— Salut Bell's. Dirent-elles en même temps.

Bell's ? Elles me connaissent depuis moins d'une minute et elles m'accoutrent déjà d'un surnom ? Qui veut dire cloche qui plus est. Peut-être qu'elles ne le savent pas tu me diras…

— Salut…

— Nous allons tous passer dans la salle à manger. Déclare Esmée. Il est temps de commencer notre premier repas tous ensembles ! Dit-elle en claquant des mains avec un sourire à la Alice.

Les jumelles se lancent un regard complice, Max frotte ses lunettes d'un geste professionnel, et j'entends les pas lourd d'Emmett descendre l'escalier. Alice arrive en sautillant derrière un Jasper qui rigole et Carlisle les regarde tous un à un avec un air content en finissant par moi. Je vais devoir m'habituer à tous ces gestes, car ils allaient faire partie de mon quotidien à partir de maintenant… Peut-être même que je pourrais m'y faire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les amis :) Voici le chapitre quatre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à manondaems54, LaskaDavel et bien sur Bree =) pour leurs reviews super sympa !**

**Merci aussi à some, so06 et grazie ainsi que tout mes nouveaux followers :D**

• 4 •

Il y a neuf chaises autour de la grande table. Quatre d'un côté, trois deux l'autre et une à chaque bout de table. Carlisle s'assoit sur la chaise à la place du père. Elle est orange. Alice se met sur la chaise jaune à coté de Jasper qui se place sur la blanche et Emmett sur la rouge. De l'autre côté les jumelles s'assoient sur des chaises violette et pourpre. Max lui s'installe sur la bleue.

— Demain nous iront t'acheter une chaise ! Pour ce soir tu prendras celle d'Edward.

Elle me montre d'une main la chaise verte se trouvant à coté d'Emmett, avant de s'assoir à son tour sur une de couleur rose pale.

— C'est un peu le rituel à l'arrivée d'un nouveau. Me dit Emmett. On va choisir sa chaise colorée au magasin pour la mettre autour de la table et nous ne la quitterons jamais, car la couleur reflète en vérité notre personnalité. Enfin c'est ce qu'Esmée raconte à chaque fois... C'est ça Esmée ?

— Oui Emmett, tout à fait.

J'hoche à tête en me disant qu'effectivement j'y voyais un lien. Le jaune vif d'Alice, le blanc neutre de Jasper, le rouge caractériel d'Emmett. L'orange joyeux du père, le rose de la mère. Les jumelles dans le pays des princesses avec leur violet fillette, et Max et le bleu. Comme sa chambre. Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien choisir… Tout est pris finalement, et quand bien même… Ces couleurs ne me correspondraient pas. Noir peut être… Marron… Je regarde d'un œil le vert sur lequel je suis assise. Je me demande à quoi correspond ce vert… La nature ? L'armée… ? Ou peut-être la couleur de l'eau verte des lacs marécageux. A quoi peut ressembler le mélange d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen ? Blond comme son père ? Ou les cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés de sa mère ? Les yeux bleu ou noisette ? Grand ou de taille moyenne ? Réservé ou Extraverti ? Va-t-il être comme ses parents et être sympathique avec moi ou va-t-il ne pas apprécier une nouvelle arrivée dans sa petite famille agrandie.

Le repas commence après que Carlisle nous ai souhaité un bon appétit. Je vois tout le monde sauter sur la nourriture comme des bêtes affamées alors que je reste la sans bouger un peu choquée. Je vois Esmée me servir un croque-monsieur dans mon assiette, elle me regarde attendri.

— Emmett saute sur la nourriture car il a faim. Les autres sautent dessus pour avoir à manger avant qu'Emmett n'avale tout.

— Je vois…

Je plains la future femme de ce garçon. Elle devra obligatoirement savoir cuisiner à mon humble avis. Et lui devra avoir un métier qui rapporte pour acheter autant de courses. Le repas se passe dans une ambiance joviale. Tout le monde explique comment s'est passé sa journée et Esmée prend la parole pour nous expliquer ce qui ai prévu demain.

– J'ai pris ma journée de demain pour la passer avec Bella et Alice. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu.

— Je suis d'accord ! Hurle Alice.

Ça m'aurait étonné aussi qu'elle dise non, mais de là à nous fendre un tympan…

— Que va-t-on faire ?

— Si vous êtes d'accord je pensais qu'on pourrait s'occuper de votre chambre ? Choisir la peinture qui vous plairez, les meubles, la décoration… Et comme ça à la fin du weekend end, grâce à l'aide de nos grands gaillards ici présents… Fait-elle en montrant Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle. Vous pourriez avoir enfin un endroit tout beau tout neuf dans lequel dormir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je m'attends à entendre Alice ouvrir la bouche et crier mais non. J'en suis tellement étonnée que je me sens obligé de la regarder. Elle me fixe attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de ma part.

– En fait, vous savez… Ça ne me dérange pas si on ne change rien à la chambre…

— T'es sérieuse là ? S'outrage Emmett. Je ne te pensais pas fan du rose Bella.

— Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je trouve ça dérangeant de dépenser autant d'argent pour ça. On y sera que pour dormir après tout et la nuit nous n'y voyons rien donc... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent. Alors je comprendrais si Alice voulait faire des changements mais je ne peux pas réellement me le permettre.

Un grand silence se fait autour de la table, personne n'ose bouger ou prendre la parole. La plupart des regards sont sur moi, d'autres gênés fixent leurs assiettes. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai pas d'argent… Pas faute d'avoir voulu travailler, mais sans domicile fixe ce n'est pas vraiment facile.

— Bella, penses-tu vraiment que nous allons te demander de payer ? me demande Carlisle.

— Non. En fait, même si je suis là que depuis quelques heures, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez des gens très généreux. Et il ne m'étonnerait pas que vous vouliez m'acheter tout ça sans rien me demander en retour. Mais je ne veux pas. C'est contre les principes que je me suis auto inculquée. Je me sentirais redevable et gênée. Ce qui en réalité est déjà le cas depuis le moment même où je suis arrivée et ou vous avez proposé pleins de choses. Comme l'achat de cette chaise coloré autour de la table. Comme je viens de le dire je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures, je ne comprends pas ce genre de réaction. Ce n'est pas méchant contre vous, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, et je n'arriverai pas à gérer cette attention. Alors je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez autant pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas encore, vous pourriez peut être le regretter après.

La tension est palpable, le moment un peu critique on est d'accord ? Alors pourquoi le rire tonitruant d'Emmett résonne tout à coup à mes chastes oreilles ? Je le regarde d'un œil je ne vois pas très bien ce que j'ai pu dire de drôle, ce garçon est quelque peu étrange je m'en suis déjà rendu compte mais bon. Les autres soupirs. Bon… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— C'était, à quelques mots près, le même discours que Max quand il est arrivé l'année dernière ! Je suis impressionné !

Je fronce un sourcil perplexe et regarde le dénommé Max qui rougit, ses yeux habillés de lunettes braqués sur son croque-monsieur. Il a seulement onze ans, et pourtant selon Emmett, il a eu la même réaction que moi en arrivant ici. Je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir ce que je ressens, pas la seule à être passé par là, je les regarde tous et prend enfin conscience qu'ils ont été comme moi, et que je pourrais devenir comme eux.

—Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé Max ?

Je suis curieuse, qu'a-t-il décidé de faire finalement ? Je vois bien que sa chambre est rénovée, c'est donc qu'il a laissé faire.

— J'ai refusé. Et dix jours après je suis rentré à la maison et la chambre était totalement refaite. Ils s'étaient tous mit à me suivre partout et m'espionner pour savoir mes gouts. Mais certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas vraiment discret… Dit-il en regardant Alice et Emmett. Ils ont profités d'une journée ou je n'étais pas là pour s'y attaquer. Le matin la chambre était tapissée d'orange, le soir elle était bleue et blanche. Et tout le monde à fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Selon Jasper il est resté debout à regarder les murs pendant une heure.

Jasper frappe l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett des que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche.

— On t'en pose des questions ? Lui demande le blond.

— C'est ma première chambre. Déclare Max. Là où j'étais avant je dormais dans la cave.

Je le regarde, et mon cœur se met à battre bizarrement. Quelque chose comme de la pitié. Je n'ai jamais eu pitié pour personne, jamais eu de peine pour les autres. Mais je vois ce sentiment dans toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de la table, et tout ce ricoche sur moi. Max est impassible, il ne parait pas triste, pas joyeux, il dit ça sur le ton de a discussion. Il a l'air sérieux, je ne crois pas que cela soit un mensonge. Qu'a-t-il pu arriver à ce gamin ?

— Alors j'étais un peu perturbé. Continue-t-il. Mais content. Donc je n'ai rien dit. Je les remercie comme je peux, à ma façon. Et un jour je les rembourserais.

Je vois Carlisle secouer la tête de gauche à droite avec un air vaincu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu.

Je souris. Il est têtu oui, comme moi. J'aime bien ce garçon, il est calme mais parait garder beaucoup de chose pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me ressemble un peu.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, dis-je, si je dis non vous allez me coller au basque et faire de toute manière ce que je vous ai demandé de ne pas faire ?

— C'est ça. Déclare Alice.

— D'accord… Dans ce cas je choisis la même option que Max. Je voudrais trouver un travail pour gagner un peu d'argent et vous rembourser. Par contre je préfèrerais donner mon avis demain, pour ne pas vous avoir sur le dos à longueur de journée.

Certains se mettent à rire, Esmée et Carlisle sont contraints d'accepter et Max m'envoie un semblant de sourire que je lui rends directement. La discussion repart alors sur la couleur des rideaux, des murs, sur le fait qu'on ait besoin de deux bureaux mais qu'Alice n'aurait plus de place pour ses vêtements. Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle pose la question qui fâche.

— Bella, ou en es-tu d'un point de vue scolaire ?

Le silence revient. Damné silence. Pourquoi tout le monde est si intéressé par ma vie ?

— Comme je le disais tout à l'heure à Jasper j'ai l'âge pour être en première.

Peut-être que ça suffirait ? Peut-être qu'il ne va pas me demander d'allonger ma réponse. De donner des détails ou de m'expliquer ?

— Mais ?

Ou pas…

— Je prends des cours par correspondance. C'est devenu une évidence au moment où je changeais de résidence tous les mois. Du à l'ennuie j'ai fait tout ce que l'année de première demandait de faire en quelques mois. Donc j'ai enchainé sur la terminale…

— Oh… Lâche Carlisle. Nous pensions te faire rentrer au même lycée que Jasper, Alice et Emmett… Nous sommes en mai, nous pensions donc que tu aurais pu faire ta rentrée d'ici quelques jours et finir ton année de première avant d'entamer la terminale en septembre, mais du coup ça me parait être une moins bonne idée.

— Je ne tiens pas spécialement à aller au lycée. En vérité je préférerais travailler.

S'en suit une discussion sérieuse sur l'avenir professionnel, la faculté, les perspective d'embauche sans diplôme et tout le toutim. En vient au final une décision qui a coupé la poire en deux.

— Nous allons donc voir si tu peux passer les examens de fin de terminale avec Jasper et Emmett. Si tu les réussis nous aurons une nouvelle discussion pour savoir si oui ou non tu veux continuer tes études. En attendant tu peux trouver un petit boulot à mi-temps, ce qui te permettra de réviser, de découvrir un peu la ville et notre famille mais aussi de toucher un peu d'argent comme tu le voulais. Ça te va ?

Pas besoin de réfléchir, clairement que ça me va. Pas besoin d'aller au lycée avec pleins de jeunes de notre âge grouillant partout, me regardant avec yeux de merlan frit débile, pas besoin de me coltiné les potiches peroxydées, pas besoin de me taper des cours que j'ai lu vingt fois. Et je pourrais travailler ! Avoir enfin de l'argent gagné par moi-même… Pouvoir en mettre un peu de coté au cas où, une fois que j'aurais remboursé les Cullen… Etre ici ne sera surement pas si horrible que ce que je pensais, pour le moment, tout se passe bien, les nouvelles sont bonnes, je vais avoir une jolie chambre, un boulot… Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Pas vrai ?

— Ça me va !

Le repas s'est finit sur un nouveau gâteau au chocolat d'Esmée. Tout le monde parle joyeusement, tout se passe bien. Après cela nous montons à un a un dans la salle de bain. Je vais prendre les affaires dans mon sac dans la chambre et prend une bonne douche chaude. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu, je sens le sommeil arriver sur moi. Je retourne dans la chambre et vois Alice en chemise de nuit déjà allongé dans son lit. Elle me sourit et je vais dans mon propre lit. La lumière est encore allumée.

— J'ai donc droit à ma première question ! Me dit Alice.

J'avais presque oublié. Je regrette d'avoir laissé Alice gagner sur ce jeu-là.

— As-tu déjà eu un petit copain ? Est-ce que tes deux parents sont morts ?

Je regarde le coin du plafond qui n'était pas illuminé, sombre, ténébreux. Elle n'y va pas dans la dentelle avec ses questions. Je croyais qu'il était censé il y en avoir une de simple ? Pour moi les deux sont à controverse

— J'ai déjà eu un petit copain.

Et ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire. Dans ma tête il n'existait pas. Il n'a jamais existé, jamais été là et je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Ce n'est pas la vérité mais c'est plus facile à encaisser. Sa réalité sera donc effacée de mon esprit dans deux minutes.

— D'accord. Me dit Alice. A toi.

Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui poser comme question ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de rentrer dans la vie privée des gens… Mais c'est le jeu. Et elle, n'y vas pas de mains mortes.

— C'est toi qui est allée vers Jasper en arrivant ici ?

J'ai bien vu, et elle m'a bien fait comprendre, qu'ils étaient proche, les meilleurs amis du monde, le duo de choc. La question ne me semble pas trop grave. Pourtant la réponse n'est pas du tout celle que j'aurais crue.

— Non. En fait Jasper et moi sommes arrivés ici ensemble.

Ensemble ? Mais ils ne semblent pas être frère et sœur. Non elle m'a bien dit que c'était son frère de cœur, mais rien d'autres… Sans m'en rendre compte je me relève dans le lit et la regarde avec des points d'interrogation partout autour de mon visage.

— Nos parents étaient très amis. On se voyait tout le temps depuis notre naissance. En fait Jasper ne me portait pas obligatoirement dans son cœur au début… Surement ma personnalité trop excessive. Nous partions en vacances tous ensembles chaque année. Cette année-là ils avaient décidé de faire du tourisme, de visiter la ville… Je n'étais pas très bien. Je suis restée dans l'appartement qu'ont louaient, Jasper s'est proposé pour rester avec moi car mes parents n'aimaient pas me laisser seul. Il y a eu un accident… Ils ne sont jamais revenus.

— Je suis désolée…

Ce sont des mots qui ne servent à rien, des mots que je regrette pratiquement d'avoir dit car c'est si peu. Etre désolé ne lui enlèvera pas sa peine. Etre désolé ne suffit pas…

— Nos parents n'étaient pas partis seuls…

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais quelqu'un toque à la porte, quelques secondes plus tard Esmée entre et me demande si je suis bien installée.

— Oui merci…

Je n'ose pas regarder Alice, j'ai pu voir ses yeux briller avant qu'Esmée n'intervienne. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer, c'est trop personnel. Ma question n'a pas été la plus intelligente finalement, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmée est repartit, la lumière est éteinte, le silence complet. J'entends la respiration calme d'Alice.

— Bonne nuit Bella.

— Bonne nuit.

Et je me suis endormis comme une souche dans la moelleux de mon coussin, la couette entourée autour de moi, dans une chambre qui sera désormais la mienne pour un temps indéterminé.

C'est le bruit des oiseaux qui me réveille, commençant doucement il s'intensifie de secondes en secondes. J'entends Alice remuer dans son lit et ouvre les yeux en baillant. Je pars à la recherche du son et voit ma colocataire appuyer sur son téléphone portable. Le silence redevient de mise. J'aurais pu m'attendre à pire comme réveil connaissant Alice.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Neuf heures. Me répond-elle.

J'hoche la tête, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, une nuit sans rêve. C'est rare, très rare même. C'est réparateur, je me sens en forme pour commencer cette journée. Je vois Alice s'afférer à choisir des affaires et commence à faire de même.

— Bella ?

Alice s'est approchée de moi dans son pyjama jaune en soie brillante avec les sourcils froncés.

— Ou sont le reste de tes affaires ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je regarde mon sac de voyage. Il n'est pas très grand c'est vrai. Il y a deux livres, deux pantalons, trois tee shirt et un pull. Ma paire de chaussure ainsi que ma brosse à dent et un déodorant. Mes affaires quoi.

— Je n'ai rien d'autres.

Je vois son visage s'affaisser de plus en plus, sa bouche s'ouvre et elle sort en courant de la chambre. Je crois même l'entendre descendre les escaliers. J'hausse les épaules et prend mon jean et un tee shirt, ma paire de tennis et part dans la salle de bain. Je suis prête en environ dix minutes et descend dans la cuisine. Ca sent bon. Sur la table se trouve deux verres de jus d'orange et une tasse de café fumante, je vois Esmée en train de préparer des pancakes. En me voyant elle sourit en m'invite à m'assoir autour de la table.

— Ou est Alice ?

Je suis quasiment sur qu'elle est descendu mais elle n'a pas déjeuné, son assiette est encore impeccable.

— Elle est montée se préparer.

Elle pose des pancakes dans mon assiette ainsi que le nutella et le sirop d'érable à côté, un tas de confiture aux gouts différents trônent déjà devant moi.

— Elle a réagi bizarrement dans la chambre. Dis-je.

— Je sais elle est venue me voir.

Elle sert l'assiette d'Alice avant de se servir elle-même et de s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle met du sucre dans son café et le touille dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle était joliment habillée. Elle avait une robe marron avec un joli sautoir argenté ainsi que des chaussures à talons. Madame Cullen doit faire des jalouses.

— Alice aime beaucoup les vêtements et la mode en particulier. Voir que tu as si peu d'affaires l'a premièrement choqué mais en plus attristé. Car pour elle ça serait vraiment un grand malheur d'en avoir si peu. Je peux comprendre que tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit tu n'as vraiment pas beaucoup d'affaire. Cela te dérangerait-il qu'on aille en acheter ? Tu sais on touche des subventions pour chacun d'entre vous et c'est notre devoir de vous acheter le nécessaire pour vivre. Je comprends que tu veuilles nous rembourser pour la chambre, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, mais les vêtements je veux te les payer. Et dis-toi qu'Alice nous harcèlera tous jusqu'au dernier tant que tu n'auras pas de vêtements…

— Je n'aimerais pas vous faire endurer ça c'est vrai.

Il faut que je me décoince un peu, ça leur fait plaisir de m'acheter des affaires, de me faire des cadeaux. Je pense que n'importe qu'elle fille aimerait ça. Faut que je passe par-dessus mes peurs et mon mauvais caractère, je peux faire des efforts, j'ai dit que je ferais des efforts. Je dois faire comme Max compenser c'est tout. Si ils font ça pour moi, en contrepartie j'aiderais Esmée du mieux que je peux, je ferais le ménage, même à manger. Je pourrais aider Carlisle aussi même si je ne sais pas opérer je pourrais peut être classé ses papiers… Des trucs du genre.

– Je suis d'accord. Mais en contrepartie j'aimerais faire à diner ce soir.

Et j'ai fait d'Esmée Cullen une femme comblée. Vraisemblablement personne dans cette maison ne sait faire à manger. Ou du moins rien de digeste. Alice descend peu de temps après habillée d'une jolie robe blanche ainsi que de ballerine ouvertes. Quand on lui annonce qu'on va faire les boutiques elle se met à taper des mains et à me regarder tout sourire.

— J'ai pleins d'idée pour toi !

Super. Merveilleux.

Nous mangeons nos pancakes avec appétit, j'écoute Alice me réciter des noms de boutiques qui me sont toutes inconnues. Ça n'en finit jamais Elles enchainent sur une tonne d'accessoires. Headband ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin-là ? Quoi il existe des craies pour se teindre les cheveux ? Ils sont très bien mes cheveux pas touche… Du maquillage ? Bon je veux bien concevoir qu'à mon âge je dois commencer à en porter dans certaines circonstances mais là Alice veut carrément me faire tomber dans un pot de peinture si on l'écoute. Bla bla bla talons hauts. Bla bla bla Sac à main. Bla bla bla lingerie. Hein ?

— Tu ne choisiras pas ma lingerie. Tu ne viendras pas acheter de la lingerie avec moi !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce QUE. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes à moitié nu entouré de dentelle rose fuchsia et ressembler à une princesse porno.

— Qui ressemble à une princesse porno ?

Vous connaissez des personnes qui ont une belle voix ? Vous savez ce genre de voix différente qui pourrait passer à la radio, une voix qui sonne comme de la musique. C'est une voix comme ça qui vient de dire le mot porno…

— Edward !

Je me tourne et vois Alice et Esmée sauter sur un jeune homme, il fait bien une tête de plus qu'elles et les prend dans ses bras dans un câlin collectif.

— Tu ne devais arriver que ce soir !

— Mes cours ont été décalés du coup…

Elles le lâchent à tour de rôle et j'ai dorénavant l'occasion de l'observer attentivement. J'ai tout à coup toutes les réponses à mes questions. Il est grand, et il n'a ni les yeux du père, ni les yeux de la mère. Je comprends aussi pourquoi sa chaise est verte. Ses iris ont cette même couleur pénétrante, ils sont clairs et intense. Aucun doute, Edward Cullen mérite sa chaise verte. Ses cheveux sont comme sa mère mais en plus cuivré tout de même. Son sourire par contre ressemble beaucoup à celui de son père. Il a un corps élancé mais des épaules quand même carré. D'accord on peut le dire, le fils Cullen a du charme. Un ricanement machiavélique me vient de la gauche. Alice me jauge avec intérêt et me fait un clin d'œil.

— J'ai lu en toi, Bella. Ce n'est pas joli joli.

Tout ça parce que j'ai regardé un garçon pendant cinq minutes. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler longtemps.

— Edward voici Bella, je t'en ai parlé au téléphone. Dis Esmée

Alors comme ça on parle de moi au téléphone ? Pour dire quoi ? Que savait cet Edward sur moi ? Moi je ne sais rien de lui… Ce qui n'est pas grave, cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je me reconcentre sur le jeune homme, il me regarde en souriant malicieusement.

— Enchanté Bella. J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez faire les magasins, je viens avec vous. Ce ne te dérange pas ?

Euh… Si. Si ça me dérange. C'est déjà assez gênant de passer pour une poupée Barbie qu'Alice va utiliser toute la journée, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que quelqu'un assiste au spectacle. Me ridiculiser n'est pas vraiment mon fort ni quelque chose qui me fait atrocement plaisir. Cela dit Esmée et Alice semble réjouie à cette idée, et qui suis-je pour leur enlever ça ?

— Non bien sûr.

— Bien. Dit-il en souriant. J'ai entendu parler de lingerie de princesse, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Dans ma tête le démon sur l'épaule de Bella prend une arme et tire sur le démon qui se trouve sur le bras d'Alice. En vrai je me contente de me griffer l'intérieur de la paume de ma main avec mes ongles. Je pensais en me levant que j'allais passer une bonne journée. Mais en fait ça tourne au cauchemar. Voilà que je vais faire du shopping avec Edward Cullen…

**Alors que pensez vous de l'arrivée d'Edward ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à loupa4, ClaireM, livydu50, BellouPattinson, Horryael, gaellezjey, kristenswan33, grazie, ma Bree adorée :) , et manondaems54 pour vos reviews ! ^^**

**J'ai répondu aux commentaires d'un guest dans les reviews il y a quelques jours, même si il n'était pas des plus positif je la ou le remercie quand même car il faut les avis de tout le monde pour évoluer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

• 5 •

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard nous montons dans la grande voiture familiale d'Esmée Cullen et partons vers le centre commercial. Pendant le trajet j'entends le fils Cullen raconter sa petite vie d'étudiant à sa mère ainsi qu'à Alice qui ne l'écoute en vérité que d'une oreille.

— J'ai envie de m'acheter des talons compensés…

Tant mieux pour toi ma ptite Alice, personnellement je n'ai pas dans mes projets de m'acheter des échasses avec lesquelles je chopperais des ampoules en moins d'une heure… Nous arrivons bien vite à destination, le petit démon brun saute de la voiture à toute vitesse, pendant que nous, personnes normales, y descendons comme des gens civilisés.

— Alice à l'air d'aller bien. Constate Edward.

Il parle à sa mère, je ne réponds donc pas à sa phrase même si j'aurais bien envie de lui demander si cela était habituel qu'Alice ne soit pas bien…

— Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. C'est un jour avec.

La réponse d'Esmée me rend encore plus sceptique. J'ai du mal à imaginer cette fille malheureuse, même si je me doute bien que cela doit arriver vu son passé, qui est similaire à tous ceux vivant dans cette maison. Cependant elle semble respirer la joie, je croyais que c'était une fille enjouée constamment, me serais je fais des idées ? Les Cullen ont dû remarquer mon questionnement interne car le jeune homme me regarde et me dit :

— Elle t'en parlera quand elle s'en sentira prête.

Oui d'accord, mais me parler de quoi ? Parce que je partage ma chambre avec elle, mine de rien, donc si c'est une psychopathe ou si elle est somnambule il faudrait peut-être me prévenir… Non ? Tant pis.

Le premier magasin que nous faisons est une enseigne dans laquelle je suis déjà allée et que j'ai toujours apprécié. On y trouve de tout. Des vêtements, des rideaux, des jouets pour les enfants, de la vaisselle. De plus c'est LE magasin bon marché. Alors oui, certes, ce n'est peut-être pas du pur cashmere tiré sur une chèvre vierge qui mange bio… Mais rien de vaut un bon tee shirt qui se déforme au bout d'un an et qu'on mettra donc ensuite pour dormir. J'appelle ça la technique du « je prends un teeshirt qui peut faire pyjama » n'en déplaise à Alice. J'apprends en faisant les rayons qu'Alice a hérité d'une assez belle somme de ses parents. C'est pourquoi son pull fait le prix de mes trois teeshirt basique unis et du short qu'Esmée m'a en quelques sorte poussé à prendre, car je vais crever de chaud cet été. Je prends un parfum à trois euros, qui sent bon, même si je me doute qu'au bout d'une heure et il ne sentira plus rien, et une paire de chaussure ouverte que je peux mettre en toutes circonstances. Sauf pour un banquet ou un mariage, mais il n'est pas prévu que je participe à une telle chose de toute façon.

Quand je regarde un peu autour de moi, je remarque qu'Edward n'est plus avec nous.

— Edward n'aime pas faire les magasins vraisemblablement.

Esmée me sourit, toujours avec une paire de collant à la main.

— Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai une tendance à m'éterniser dans celui-ci. Il a dû aller au magasin de musique.

Un magasin de musique… Pas que je m'ennuie avec Alice et Esmée, mais j'ai fini mes achats, et je suis bien contente de m'en sortir avec une note si faible, je me promets de garder fidélité envers ce magasin dès que j'aurais besoin de quelques choses. Mais en attendant, ne voulant pas craquer sur un truc qui me serait inutile, il ne serait pas stupide de sortir d'ici.

Bon d'accord, j'ai surtout envie de voir les instruments…

Et de fuir Alice.

— Est ce que ça vous dérange si je vais le rejoindre ? J'aime bien les magasins de musique.

Elle semble hésiter. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû demander, peut-être qu'elle prend ça comme un manque d'intérêt alors qu'elle m'aide à m'acheter des vêtements. Je la vois reposer son collant dans le rayon et prendre son téléphone.

— Je vais demander à Edward de venir te chercher.

— Ça ne sert à rien de le déranger. Si c'est dans la galerie marchande je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le retrouver. Je ne risque pas de me perdre vous savez…

Mais à ses yeux suspicieux je comprends une chose. Elle n'a pas peur que je me perde, pas peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, elle a peur que ça soit moi le problème. Que je m'en aille, que je fuis.

— Envoyez-lui un message pour lui dire que j'arrive. Et je lui dirais de vous en envoyez un, une fois que je serais là-bas. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter et je n'aurais pas besoin d'une baby sitter pour faire cinq cent mètre. Ça vous va ?

Elle hoche la tête, pas vraiment sure d'elle, et pianote quelque chose sur son téléphone. Je me retourne sans lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autres et sors du magasin. Alors ça va être comme ça maintenant ? Je vais être épié constamment ? Est ce qu'il y a aussi des caméras dans la baraque ? Est-ce que le père Cullen nous matte pendant qu'on prend notre douche ? Nous parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Les gens parfait ça n'existe pas, et ils me paraissent un petit peu trop propre sur eux. Je me demande ce qui va encore me tomber sur la tête. J'en ai fait des familles, et je suis tombée sur de drôle de phénomènes, mais je m'en suis rendu compte dès le début, le problème des Cullen c'est qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu, impossible de savoir ce qui va arriver… Qui vivra verra comme on dit.

Je longe les magasins en regardant les vitrines, un magasin de musique sera facilement repérable. Je passe le magasin de cuisine, celui lingerie, de chaussures, de bijoux, le toiletteur pour chien, le magasin culturel, et hop nous y voici nous y voilà. Je m'arrête et observe, attentive, le violoncelle derrière la vitre. J'adore regarder ces instruments… Les bois brillants, les formes arrondies et le son. Que ça soit le violon, violoncelle, piano, guitare, tout me plait même si j'ai mes préférences. Je trouve la guitare un peu banale. Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'attirance pour la flute traversière. Je pénètre dans le magasin, la fille à la caisse me lance un bonjour joviale avant de me regarder et de me lancer les pires yeux moqueur que je n'ai jamais vu. Ok… Je ne suis pas habillée comme Kate Moss et ça se voit sur moi que je n'ai pas l'argent pour être dans un tel magasin, merci. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le droit d'y jeter un œil non ? Garce…Je ne suis peut-être pas à l'apogée du style mais mes cheveux sont naturelles et soyeux pas comme les tiens qui sont peroxydés et ressemble à de la paille pour poney, espèce de fausse blonde. Je passe mon chemin et regarde entre chaque rayon si j'y vois une chevelure cuivrée. Ce n'est qu'au fond du magasin que mon radar se met en marche et que je le vois. Je m'avance doucement et me met à côté de lui. Il regarde les partitions. Du Jazz.

— Tu dois envoyer un message à ta mère pour dire que je suis bien arrivée à destination. Que ma route a été longue et sinueuse, que j'ai rencontré des enfants mourant de faim, que j'ai dû donner un rein pour sauver l'un d'entre eux, ainsi que me battre contre un crocodile, mais que j'ai gagné et que je suis là avec toi.

Il sourit en ne relevant pas ses yeux des feuilles blanches ou les notes s'enchainent les unes aux autres. J'y jette un œil, ça n'a pas l'air facile. Je sais lire les partitions. J'ai appris avec Monsieur Odgins chez qui j'ai séjourné avant qu'il ne meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Et que sa garce de femme, qui le trompait avec le voisin, ne me vire. Il jouait du piano. Et très bien. Il a voulu m'apprendre. Mais je ne suis pas d'une rigueur extraordinaire. De plus j'aime jouer, mais je préfère écouter. Edward ne bouge pas d'un pouce et je commence à me demander s'il m'a entendu.

— Je t'ai vu arriver. Me dit-il en me montrant le haut de l'étagère qui est faite de miroir, je lui ai déjà dit que tu étais là. Mais je penserais à lui envoyer ton récit la prochaine fois.

— Merci bien. Puis je me balader dans le magasin ou dois-je obligatoirement me déplacer avec toi ?

Il ferme le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main et le passe sous son bras. Ses yeux se fixent aux miens quelques instants et il semble y chercher quelque chose. Mais le pauvre n'y trouvera rien. Mes yeux ne sont pas le reflet de mon âme. Sinon la plupart des gens serait déjà mort, et la terre ne serait plus qu'un remake de i am legend.

— En fait j'ai fini, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Donc je peux venir avec toi. Et étant donné que tu vas dorénavant vivre avec ma famille, il est, je pense, normal de faire connaissance. Pas vrai ?

Non. Je te verrais peut être une fois le weekend, weekend que je peux passer enfermée dans la chambre, conclusion je te verrais au moment des repas. Moments où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous connaitre. Moment ou comme le dirait Esmée, je devrais me battre pour survivre et pouvoir me nourrir face à Emmett. Donc il n'est pas obligatoire de faire connaissance. Voici ma réponse. Sauf que, il ne serait pas très sympa de lui répondre ça. Donc je procède autrement : je ne réponds pas. Et je pars vers le rayon violon.

Je vois son ombre me suivre à la trace silencieusement. Arrivée au rayon qui m'intéresse j'entends une exclamation étonnée que je préfère ne pas relever, car ça mènerait à une discussion. Discutions qui mènerait à en dire un peu plus sur moi et je ne connais ce garçon depuis quoi, une heure à tout casser.

— Tu joues du violon ?

— Non.

Mon ton n'est pas froid, mais pas chaleureux non plus. En fait je ne suis pas très à l'aise car tout à coup il s'approche et il est à côté de moi. Beaucoup trop proche, je ne trouve pas que ça soit une limite raisonnable. De plus ce garçon est beaucoup trop grand. Je me sens minuscule et insignifiante.

— Tu aimerais jouer du violon ?

Il me regarde à nouveau avec ses yeux verts perçant et je sens son souffle sur mon front. Vraiment beaucoup trop proche… Je recule de deux pas et fais semblant de m'intéresser à ce qui se trouve plus loin.

— Non.

Je l'entends soupirer et me suivre à la trace, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant non de Dieu.

— Donc, tu viens dans un magasin de musique, spécialement dans ce rayon, mais tu n'aimes pas le violon et n'aimerait pas en jouer ? Dit-il perplexe.

— Bien vu Watson. Tu diras à Sherlock de te donner d'autres cours de devinette car t'as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

— Est ce que t'es toujours comme ça ?

— Sournoisement intelligente ? Oui

— J'allais plutôt dire, fermée et frôlant le désagréable.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. D'accord je suis peut-être un peu « désagréable » avec le fils Cullen. Mais je ne le fais pas totalement exprès… C'est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a le physique parfait du mec parfait. Et ces gens-là c'est vraiment les pires… Et puis pourquoi cette envie d'apprendre à me connaitre ? Il va devoir se mettre dans la tête que je ne suis pas sa nouvelle petite sœur.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me force à parler de moi, de ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas. SURTOUT quand on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Je ne suis pas comme Alice, je ne suis pas sociale, enjouée, pleine de vigueur. Je suis Bella, je n'aime pas parler de moi, je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et je n'aime surtout pas qu'on se force à me parler. Si je n'habitais pas chez tes parents tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole et tu restes avec moi seulement car ta mère te l'a demandé. Alors non je ne suis pas obligatoirement toujours comme ça.

Ça jette un froid. Et cette fois c'est lui qui recule. Il passe sa main dans sa crinière de feu et baisse les yeux aux sols. Je l'ai blessé ? J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. J'espère qu'il ne le dira pas à sa mère… Je ne veux pas de problème.

— Je suis désolé.

Contre toute attente ce n'est pas de ma bouche que ces mots sont sortie, non, mais bel et bien de la sienne. Je le jauge de haut en bas, il a l'allure du repenti.

— Mais je tiens quand même à dire, poursuit-il, que même si ma mère m'a demandé de rester avec toi cela ne me posait pas de problème. Et que si jamais tu n'habitais pas chez mes parents il est vrai que jamais je ne t'aurais parlé car tu ne m'en aurais jamais laissé l'occasion. Réfléchis, tu me rejettes dans cette situation, alors dans une ou nous n'aurions aucun lien ce n'est même pas imaginable. Je m'excuse si je t'ai étouffé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais dis-toi une chose, tu vis avec les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Il est normal que je veuille apprendre à te connaitre pour savoir avec qui ils vivent quand je ne suis pas là.

— Je ne les tuerais pas dans leur sommeil si telle est ta question.

Il soupire à nouveau et secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

— Laisse tomber Bella. Je voulais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaitre et peut être après qu'on devienne ami… Mais ce n'était apparemment pas une bonne idée.

Il part vers les caisses du magasin et moi je reste là. Je soupire à mon tour et prend cinq minutes pour observer ce que j'étais venue voir, les violons. Il y a les traditionnelles et les électriques. Pas du tout le même genre mais les deux me plaisent. Je les touche du bout du doigt. J'ai déjà entendu la fameuse phrase « touche avec les yeux » mais ce n'est pas comparable.

En revenant vers la sortie, je me rends compte qu'Edward ne s'est pas ennuyé pendant ce court instant sans moi. Je le vois accoudé à la caisse, la blondasse devant lui, le regardant avec des yeux carrément carnivore. J'ai carrément l'impression qu'elle regarde un Big Mac. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me mettre au milieu, même si regarder ce spectacle me dégoute quelque peu je m'adosse à la vitrine à l'extérieur et attend que Monsieur ait finit de draguer. Quand il daigne me rejoindre à l'extérieur, avec son petit sac en plastique je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rétorquer ce qui passe en boucle dans ma tête depuis les dix dernières minutes.

— Vu la tronche de tes amis, je suis bien contente de ne pas en être une.

Et je reprends ma route dans la galerie marchande avant que celui-ci ne m'arrête et m'attrape par le bras. Ce qui dans la situation ne me plait pas du tout, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche.

— Si tu la juges seulement sur son physique c'est que tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle Bella.

Et il s'en va comme ça, en me laissant derrière lui. Tu la sens Bella ? La grosse claque que tu as pris dans ta tête ? La douleur de la repartie qui marche ? Edward : 1 Bella : 0. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que cette fille n'est très certainement pas sympathique. Et qu'elle s'est ouvertement foutue de moi à mon entrée dans le magasin et que donc ce n'est pas une personne bien. Donc je ne l'ai pas jugé sur son physique en priorité. Donc Edward Cullen a tort. Et c'est pour cette raison que je le rattrape.

— Si elle ne m'avait pas regardé comme une moins que rien quand je suis rentrée dans le magasin je n'aurais peut-être pas dit ça. Cette fille m'a jugé parce que je porte des vêtements usés, et j'en suis désolé. Tu ne devrais peut être pas te montrer avec moi ! Tu vas avoir honte envers tes amis.

J'entends un énième soupire venant de sa part, je crois qu'il réapprend à respirer depuis qu'il a fait ma connaissance. Si vraiment je suis sa nouvelle sœur de cœur, je suis la chiante, celle qui fait mener la vie dure, celle qu'on évite. Celle qui n'aurait peut-être pas du naitre finalement.

— Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Tes vêtements sont normaux. Certes, ne ne sont pas les derniers à la mode mais je m'en fiche, il n'y a rien de honteux à marcher à tes cotés. Tu n'es pas bossu ou autre que je sache. Et tu es même plutôt jolie, même si ton fichu caractère gâche l'ensemble !

Je me renfrogne et croise les bras, à cet instant je ressemble vraiment à une gamine. Rien de la Bella mature qui a grandi trop vite de d'habitude. Il me rend folle.

— Et Tanya n'est pas mon amie. C'est juste une fille qui craque sur moi. J'ai juste essayé de voir si je pouvais user de mes charmes pour avoir un prix sur ma partition… Je sais ce n'est pas vraiment classe. Mais je suis étudiant et la moindre économie est la bienvenue…

— Heu…

Et là je me mets à rire. Il a un air d'enfant prit en flagrant délit de vol de gâteau. Ce mec vient d'essayer d'avoir une remise en utilisant son physique. Ce n'est pas typiquement féminin ca normalement ?

— Est ce que c'est considéré comme vendre son corps contre de l'argent ?

Ma question ne parait pas lui plaire vu le regard foudroyant qu'il me renvoi, ce qui me fait deux fois plus rire.

— Si tu as des problèmes tu peux en parler à tes parents… La porte du bureau de ton père sera TOUJOURS ouverte.

— D'accord Bella, j'ai compris. Un point partout, balle au centre. Mais tu ne gagneras pas…

Je le regarde très sérieusement. Est-il en train de me défier ? Moi Bella ?

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Cullen ?

— Pourquoi t'as peur…

Et là il se retrouve con, car il ne connait pas mon nom de famille. Et ouais, ça a cassé tout son effet et ca m'amuse.

— Swan… Bella Swan.

— T'as peur Swan ?

Je les regarde dans les yeux, et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Oh que non je n'ai pas peur. Vous vous souvenez quand j'espérais que Jessica m'emmène dans une famille qui avait un fils que je pourrais torturer ? Et bien mon rêve a été exaucé. Edward Cullen est ma nouvelle cible. Sa vie sera un enfer. Et cet enfer s'appellera Bella.

— Tout les coups sont permis ?

— A la limite du raisonnable. Me répond-il. Mes parents ne doivent pas être au courant.

Ça parait logique, que dirait les Cullen en chefs si ils apprenaient que leur fils est en guerre avec leur nouvelle protégée, et inversement proportionnel et égale.

— Marché conclu.

Il me tend sa main, je prends sur moi et tend la mienne à mon tour. Le contact n'est pas trop désagréable, il ne sert pas comme un fou, non, sa poignée est douce.

— Bella !

La petite voix d'Alice fait son apparition tout à coup. Je me retourne et la voit se diriger vers nous avec Esmée, des sacs pleins les mains. C'est grâce à des personnes comme elles que les magasins font des bons chiffres d'affaires.

— Tu ne devineras jamais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, je te montrerais quand on sera rentré !

Je n'ai pas hâte de rentrer du tout pour le coup.

— Mais on a encore pleins de magasins à voir pour toi Bella. Ajoute-t-elle.

— J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut Alice. Mes tee shirt, une bonne paire de chaussure et un short. C'est largement assez pour moi. De plus je ne suis pas une folle du shopping donc si réellement vous avez finit je pense qu'on peut passer à autre chose…

Elle tente de me faire changer d'avis, mais ça marchera pas, du coup elle boude. Et Edward se moque d'elle. J'ai aussi envie de me moquer d'elle mais je partage ma chambre avec Alice, il ne faut pas non plus me la mettre trop à dos. Un refus de ma part suffira. Esmée propose qu'on aille au magasin de bricolage et de décoration pour voir quelle peinture nous pourrions acheter pour la chambre, alors nous partons tous d'un pas assuré. Arrivé sur place, nous voilà confronté à un énorme choix. Il existe en fait une palette énorme de couleurs. Et de couleurs dérivé de couleurs. Du taupe, du lie de vin, du camel… Pour moi tout s'arrêtait aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel… Je me trouve tout à coup très peu cultivé. Alice ne fait que parler et montrer des peintures, à côté d'autres peintures en donnant son avis que j'ai parfois du mal à suivre. Au bout de dix minutes quelqu'un semble perde patience.

— Quel est ton avis Bella ? Demande Edward en coupant la parole à la fée clochette.

Heu… Vraiment, la comme ça ? Non parce que pour tout avouer… Je n'en sais rien du tout. D'accord j'inspire un bon coup et prend le cahier ou se trouve les échantillons de peintures et les regarde une à une. Je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop coloré, ni de trop sombre, mais je n'aime pas le blanc… En sort au final un beige et un fameux taupe, car oui en plus il y a plusieurs taupes.

— J'aime bien ces deux-là. Après c'est comme vous voulez…

Mais Alice est emballée. Par les deux. Donc le plan, si j'ai bien compris et de colorer certains murs en beige et de couper en n'en mettant d'autres en taupe. Esmée choisit de la monocouche et en prend plusieurs pots car pour masquer le rose il va falloir en mettre une bonne dose ! Après cela nous allons au rayon décoration, et nous choisissons des rideaux taupes (mais pas le même taupe attention…) avec des motifs de branche de bambou dessus. Et ensuite une housse de couette chacune. Une fois arrivée à la caisse, Esmée eu droit à un prix. Et oui quand on est décoratrice d'intérieur et qu'on achète beaucoup chez eux, et bien ils vous en remercient en conséquence. Résultat on s'en tire avec une facture plus qu'honorable.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Edward me propose de récupérer son bureau qu'il a dans sa chambre. Ne vivant plus ici à l'année et révisant surtout à son université. Je me retrouve obligé de le remercier, sans oublier tout de même qu'il est mon nouvel ennemi. Une fois arrivée chez les Cullen, je vois Alice monter tous ses sacs avec fracas dans l'escalier et soupir de soulagement en me disant qu'elle m'a oublié, et avec moi l'idée de me montrer chacun de ses achats un à un.

— Alice ?

Je regarde Edward, qu'est ce qu'il fou bon sang j'étais si près du but ! Celle-ci se retourne, non sans mal et le regarde interrogative.

— Tu ne voulais pas montrer tes vêtements à Bella ?

Attentat à l'Alice. Le terroriste est toujours vivant, la cible, elle, est foutue, je répète la cible est foutue. La pile électrique me regarde en souriant grandement elle m'invite à monter à sa suite sans plus attendre. Je monte quelques marches et elle me passe deux sacs à porter dans la chambre. Je reporte mon regard vers le traitre. Ses yeux verts pétillent et son sourire est grand et franc.

— Un point de plus pour moi Swan… Un point de plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Et oui, j'ai pas été très très gentille sur ce coup là ! Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, parole de Scout. ( je ne suis pas scout mais croyez moi quand même :P )****Ensuite je remercie Kyssou ( ta review m'a bien fait rire ), lili6213, little-library, shihanna09, gaellezjey, grazie, livydu50, KristenSwan33, Laura (merci beaucoup pour ta review ca m'a touché), Glee4, bwanamarielle, lola1560, fidou, et les Guests ! ( plus particulièrement celle qui m'a laissé une review aujourd'hui qui m'a motivé ^^) Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me donner votre avis et ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi a tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte et en favoris. **

**Maintenant place au nouveau chapitre !**

• **6** •

C'est a cause de Cullen que je me retrouve assise sur le lit d'Alice avec des vêtements qui me tombent sur la tête un par un. « Et regarde celui-ci qu'il est mignon » « et regarde celui-là ne respire-t-il pas la féminité ?Je t'en donnerais moi de la féminité… Est ce qu'elle comprendra un jour que je ne m'attarde pas sur la mode pour la simple et bonne raison que cela ne m'intéresse pas ? Pour moi c'est comme manger, on en a besoin pour vivre. Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'aduler ça autant qu'elle… Je pense qu'elle a du sang de Prada en elle, un truc du genre.

— Et toi tu as vu des choses intéressantes ?

Quoi ? Elle me parle ? Elle s'intéresse à moi tout à coup ? La folie lui ai passé. C'est peut-être pas plus mal me direz vous

—Pas vraiment.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment eu la tranquillité nécessaire pour regarder ce qui m'intéresse et ce que je voulais venir voir à la base. Ça aurait pu être le cas si une certaine personne n'était pas venue foutre son nez là où on ne lui avait pas demandé de le mettre. M'enfin j'aurais peut-être la possibilité d'y retourner un jour, et de voir la tronche de cette Tanya. Peut-être même que je pourrais la pendre avec des cordes ?

— Vraiment ? Fait Alice sceptique. Même pas un certain garçon aux beaux yeux verts ?

Ah non ! Elle ne va pas commencer… Il est hors de question que j'ai le droit à ce genre de petite réflexion stupide de collégienne en manque de ragot. Hors de question que je doive subir ça tous les jours, ou ne serait-ce que le week end. Il va falloir arrêter ca tout de suite, à la source.

— Alice. Dis-je d'un ton clair. Tu vois ce à quoi tu es en train de pensée et auquel tu fais allusion ? Tu le prends, tu le mets dans un sac plastique, que tu fou dans un sac poubelle, fermé par un nœud à triple tour, que tu mets dans une malle de vingt tonnes, qu'on jette dans l'océan d'accord ? Et crois-moi aucun marin pécheur ne pourra le retrouver. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te fais des idées sur des choses totalement idiotes et impossibles. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu y crois en fait. Je suis arrivée ici depuis à peines quelques poignées d'heure, je ne suis pas une fille normale qui craque sur n'importe quel garçon qui passe, et Edward Cullen n'est pas mon style. Alors oublie tout ça veut-tu.

Bon d'accord mini mensonge sur le fait que ce n'est pas mon style, y a pas à dire il est beau gosse. Faut pas cracher dans la soupe Cullen, ils ont tous des physiques plus que potable. Mais il vaut mieux mentir à la petite Alice si j'avais dit la vérité je ne m'en serai sortie. Déjà qu'en l'observant je vois son regard plus que perplexe et sceptique… Mais elle se tait et plie ses vêtements un à un. Aurais-je arrêté son flot de parole totalement ? Aurais-je neutralisé la bombe Alice ?

— Mmh… Dit-elle. On en reparlera.

Epic Fail. Les miracles n'existent pas, je le sais pourtant. N'empêche qu'elle en reste là pour le moment. Du coup je ne rajoute rien et en profite pour descendre silencieusement. Je file directement dans la pièce qui hante mes pensées depuis hier, la véranda. Ses canapés, ses livres et cette vue sur les fleurs colorées de l'extérieur. Je me vois déjà y passer des heures à bouquiner, dans la tranquillité absolue sans personne pour me déranger. Enfin personne…

— Fais-tu exprès d'être partout où je veux être ? Dis-je à Edward quand je le vois affalé sur les fameux canapés qui me faisaient fantasmer jusqu'alors.

Il relève la tête de son livre et je remarque qu'il a des lunettes sur le nez. Et que cela reste entre nous mais ça lui donne un coté intellectuel très sexy. Cela dit ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit agaçant.

— C'est toi qui me suit partout Swan, déjà dans le magasin et maintenant ici. Je te plais tant que ça ?

J'ai envie de lui retirer son sourire malicieux, et de le balancer contre le mur. Mais c'est impossible donc je me contente de prendre sur moi et de ne pas être violente, après tous les parents Cullen ne doivent pas apprendre nos relations.

— Dans tes rêves.

Quelle repartie Bella. Wouaou. Il hausse les épaules et reprend sa lecture. J'essaie d'analyser la couverture du livre pour voir quel est le style du garçon mais ses grandes mains empêchent toutes inspection. Alors quitte à être là avec lui, autant faire ce que je déteste qu'on me fasse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Il me regarde à nouveau et ferme son livre tout en le gardant caché sous ses bras.

— Rien.

— Des choses à cacher ?

— Tu aimerais, pas vrai ?

Ça pourrait rendre les choses intéressantes effectivement. Si ça se trouve il lit des romans érotiques. Je pourrais lui mettre une honte monstre si j'arrive à bien utiliser l'information.

— J'ai une idée. Me dit-il. Tu me dis quel genre de livre tu aimes, et je te dirais quel est le mien.

Hmm… Son idée consiste à me dévoiler, chose qu'il sait que je n'aime pas faire. Je pense qu'il l'a bien comprit vu comment je lui ai parlé précédemment. Sauf que cette fois il me met un objectif. Ma curiosité est titillée. Je suis un âne et il me fait avancer avec une saleté de carotte.

— Le genre fantastique. J'aime la magie. Les robots. Les histoires sur la fin du monde. J'ai des gouts de mecs. Satisfait ?

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas avec tout de même un air étonné. Quoi ? il s'attendait à ce que je lise des histoires d'amour ? Des histoires de midinette ? Eh bien non moi j'aime Transformers, pirate des caraïbes et le seigneur des anneaux. Chacun son truc. Il sort son livre de sa cachette et me le tend. Je le récupère et ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

— Orgueil et préjugés…

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Me demande-t-il.

— J'ai des gouts de mecs, et toi de filles. Mais après réflexion je ne suis pas bien étonnée...

Il se lève, me prend le bouquin des mains, sans délicatesse et braque ses yeux puissants dans les miens. On pourrait le croire énervé mais il n'en a pas l'air. Il est amusé. Pourquoi ce garçon est toujours amusé ?

—As-tu lu ce livre Bella ?

— Non. Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour tirer cette conclusion. Il est de notoriété public que c'est un livre pour les jeunes filles.

Il soupire maintenant. Brusque changement de comportement. Et le voilà qui commence à faire quelques pas pour partir en trainant des pieds.

— Je pars du principe qu'on ne parle pas de quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas. Encore une fois Bella, tu as jugé sans savoir. Sache que ce n'est pas honorable. Toi qui a l'air de ne pas apprécier les gens qui te reluquent ou ceux qui te parlent de sujet à ton propos alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas… En vérité tu es comme eux. Peut-être que tu devrais faire un travail sur toi avant de demander aux autres de changer.

Et il s'en va comme ça. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Il ne m'avait pas regardé dans les yeux. Il ne m''avait laissé que la vue de son dos. Il était resté droit comme un i, il avait parlé et il était parti. Et moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre, pas eu l'occasion de lui manifester une quelconque émotion vu qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Et le pire c'est qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'il dit. Et ça m'énerve, ça me fou la rage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaye de me décoder. Pourquoi il me donne des leçons de moral alors qu'on lui a rien demandé. Ce type c'est vraiment une grosse épine dans mon pied.

Je reste là un temps indéfini, avant de m'assoir là où il était assis avant que j'arrive. Je regarde, surement les mêmes endroits qu'il a regardé tant de fois. Ce garçon est une plaie, il est partout où je veux aller. Il a toujours quelque chose à redire sur mon comportement ou sur mes paroles. Je souffle profondément. Il doit sortir de ma tête, je veux plus penser à lui, il faut que je me calme sinon ça va retomber sur tout le monde et les autres n'ont rien fait et ne mérite pas ma mauvaise humeur.

Je regarde à l'extérieur, et pense au fait que je n'ai toujours pas vu le jardin. Je vois Esmée avec des gants en train de tailler des rosiers un peu plus loin. Je regarde aussi une cabane en bois à la lisière de la foret. Ainsi que ce qui me semble être la piscine. Ce jardin est vraiment beau, bien entretue. Esmée a du sentir mon regard sur elle, car son sourire est rivé sur moi, je lui rends sans même y faire attention et elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je me lève et sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Tout compte fait je ne sais pas si je passerais beaucoup de temps dans cette véranda. Je passe par la cuisine et par le cellier, même si je n'y jette qu'un léger coup d'œil. En quelques pas me voilà à côté d'Esmée, elle avait troqué sa robe pour des vêtements de jardinage. Mais même dans cette tenue elle ne fait pas ridicule. C'est vraisemblablement son talent d'être belle en toute circonstance.

— Tu vas bien Bella ? Me questionne-t-elle tout en aspergeant ses fleurs d'un liquide inconnu.

— Ça va. Merci.

Je continue à la regarder faire quelques instants, elle était avec ses fleurs d'une extrême délicatesse, elle en prend soin, coupe la moindre feuille qui ne parait pas saine à ses yeux. En fait on dirait qu'elle les prend pour ses enfants, elles aussi.

— Je tiens à m'expliquer par rapport à tout à l'heure dans le magasin. Me lance-t-elle. Sache que ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un manque de confiance en toi. J'avais effectivement une réserve à te laisser partir seule… Jessica nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, et de ta difficulté à t'intégrer dans une nouvelle famille. Alors oui, j'ai eu peur que tu t'en ailles. Et ça peut être dangereux pour toi, je m'en voudrais énormément qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

— Mais je ne comptais pas partir.

J'aurais pu, mais je n'avais pas de raison valable pour le moment. Ils ne m'ont pas brutalisé, ni rabaissé, ils n'ont pas encore fait preuve d'une idiotie tellement énorme que je ne peux la supporter, ils ne font pas d'esclavage d'enfants ni d'animaux. Bref. Pas de raison.

— J'ai compris oui. Mais promet moi une chose Bella.

Elle s'arrête, enlève ses gants et prend mes mains dans les siennes en me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aime pas ses instants là. Ou un lien se forme pour un petit moment. Un moment qu'on me force à vivre.

— Si un jour tu veux t'en aller. Dis-le nous. Ne t'enfuis pas.

Tout ça me parait vraiment étrange. D'habitude on me fou dehors même quand je dis rien, alors qu'aujourd'hui on pense que c'est moi qui vais décider de partir. Je n'ai rien fait, rien dit et ses gens en font tout un fromage.

— D'accord.

Et oui. Que voulez-vous que je dise d'autres. Elle me sourit, et m'explique ensuite tout un tas de chose sur ses rosiers, ainsi que sur les pétunias un peu plus loin. Cela ne m'ennuie pas plus que ça. Ce n'est pas une véritable passion à mes yeux mais certaines choses sont intéressantes. Et surtout il est agréable de voir que tout est si bien entretue. Nous sommes rentrés d'un même pas vers la cuisine. Esmée se met à préparer le repas et je propose mon aide. Nous ne sommes que quatre à midi et Emmett n'est pas là donc les portions seront plus raisonnables que d'habitude. C'est ce qu'Esmée me dit quand je vois les trois congélateurs pleins dans le cellier en allant y chercher de la viande haché. Il est décidé qu'on fera des lasagnes à midi. Pendant que je prends mes repères dans la cuisine, Esmée commence à m'expliquer les gouts des uns et des autres. Alice adore les agrumes, Jasper déteste ça. Emmett aime globalement tout ce qui se mange et parfois même ce qui ne se mange pas. Les jumelles ont des gouts bien distincts car l'une ne supporte pas les légumes alors que l'autre adore les carottes. Et Max aime les lentilles à la tomate. Concernant les Cullen il semblerait que Carlisle ne soit pas très fan des framboises alors que c'est le fruit préféré de sa femme. Et pour finir Edward déteste plus que tous les champignons. Chose qui, bien entendu, ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

— Après mangé j'aimerais qu'on re sorte toi et moi. Ce matin au magasin j'ai remarqué que les chaises n'étaient plus en vente. Vraisemblablement elles ne se vendent pas si bien que ça. Pourtant elles ont du style… Enfin bref. J'ai téléphoné ci et là pour savoir où on pourrait s'en procurer et j'ai eu une adresse un peu à la sortie de la ville.

Les chaises ? Il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre de quoi elle parle. Ah oui les chaises du salon. Les chaises du pays des barbapapas… J'avais presque oublié. Non j'avais oublié en fait avouons-le. Le fait qu'Esmée tienne à ce que j'ai « ma » chaise colorée à moi pourrait être adorable si elle ne me forçait pas encore à sortir avec elle dans un magasin. Surtout qu'une fois sur place je sais très bien que je n'aurais aucune idée de laquelle choisir, car de toute façon toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel trônent déjà autour de leur salle à manger. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais si elle veut continuer sa petite coutume il va falloir arrêter d'inviter des gens ou virer certains gosses d'ici… Mais pas Max. Non j'aime bien Max…

Esmée me fixe semblant attendre une réponse à sa question. Je peux dire non ? Oui. Et je resterais debout pour manger j'imagine… Je peux dire que j'ai mal au pied ? Non. Elle risquerait de me racheter des chaussures. Ai-je vraiment une excuse valable à donner au final ? Non aucunement. Alors je hoche la tête de haut en bas comme une gentille fille. Mais j'imagine qu'elle décèle quand même mon regard de chien battu. Cependant elle n'en fait pas cas.

— Bien. Est-ce que je peux te laisser mettre les lasagnes au four ? J'aimerais aller changer de tenu.

Je lui réponds que oui, et mon petit diable rouge revient se poser sur mon épaule, tout trident en main. Qu'Esmée Cullen aille se changer pour la troisième fois de la journée, on peut s'occuper du four. Oh oui. Et on peut s'occuper de gagner des points en même temps ! C'est donc ainsi que je me rapproche du cellier en écoutant le moindre bruit. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me prenne en flagrant délit. Dans le feu de l'action je me mets à rire toute seule. Je me réjouis déjà de la façon dont va se passer le repas. Arrivée devant les congélateurs j'ouvre celui du milieu et y découvre avec joie l'objet de mon désir.

— Bonjour les Cèpes vous allez bien ?

Et oui, je parle à des champignons congelés. Mais ils le méritent. Ils vont faire du trèèèèès bon boulot pour Bella Swan. J'ouvre le sachet et en prend une bonne poignée. Pour raison d'hygiène je m'étais lavé les mains avant, je suis méchante mais tout de même. Je retourne dans la cuisine, les doigts à moitié congelés mais contente. Esmée avait saupoudré d'emmental râpé une part des lasagnes, car je cite « Edward adoooooore le gruyère sur les lasagnes. » Oh oui, je suis sûr qu'il va l'apprécier son gruyère. A l'aide d'une fourchette, je relève une couche de pâte et y glisse les cèpes une à une. Et je reproduis l'opération de chaque côté. Une fois fait, je tape dans mes mains et ne peux m'empêcher de faire un check au démon Bella de mon épaule. Et oui, on est une bonne équipe qui gagne que voulez-vous. J'ouvre la porte du four qui a déjà préchauffé et y glisse le plat du bonheur. Oui, les lasagnes seront désormais mon plat préféré.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard c'est prêt. Alice et Edward mettent la table et je les regarde faire de loin en sortant le plat du four. Je prends note des endroits où se trouvent les assiettes, le sel et toutes ses choses que l'on doit poser sur la table car ici tout le monde doit participer. Chose normal. Et vu que je ne suis pas sûre de faire à manger à chaque repas et que je n'aime pas faire la vaisselle, mettre la table me parait un bon compromis.

— Ça sent bon. Cri Alice à coté de mon oreille.

— Tu sais que je suis à coté de toi, j'aurais entendu même si tu n'avais pas élevé la voix.

— Peut-être mais j'ai faim. Et quand j'ai faim je cri.

Entre Emmett et Alice je commence à avoir peur. Peut-être que la plupart des personnes ici ne sont pas mince pour rien… J'espère qu'ils mangent bien à la cantine le midi. Mon Dieu Emmett à la cantine… Pauvre école.

Quelques minutes après nous étions tous à la table de la cuisine. Je me demandais pourquoi on ne mangeait pas tous dans la salle à manger mais quand je me suis mise à nous imaginer tout les quatre autour de l'énorme table qui accueille plus du double de personne d'habitude, je comprends. On aurait l'air stupide. Une fois installée, je devance Esmée et prend l'ustensile pour servir tout le monde. Elle me sourit et me remercie, surprise que je veuille aider autant. Ne te fais pas tant d'idée maman Cullen. SI je fais ça c'est pour servir Edward en fonction des champignons et pour éviter que tout le monde y fasse attention. Et oui, vigilante jusqu'au bout. Je sers tout le monde, en le gardant pour la fin. J'essaie de garder un visage impassible mais ne peut m'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement quand je le vois se lécher les babines a là vue de son assiette.

— Bon appétit ! Dit-il avant d'attaquer son repas toute fourchette devant.

— Bon ap' Edward ! Que je lui lance avec un énorme sourire machiavélique collé sous mon nez.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre sa réaction, je n'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder. Je prends mon couvert pour quand même faire un minimum intéressée par mon assiette et entend Esmée et Alice commencer une conversation sur une série quelconque que je ne connais pas. Edward lui prend une bouchée et avale tellement vite que je me demande si il a mâché. Sa tête à ce moment-là est juste légendaire. Il prend sa serviette en quatrième vitesse et la met devant sa bouche. Je pense qu'il est à la limite de vomir. Je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de sortir de ma gorge. Heureusement les filles sont trop absorbées dans leur échange pour y faire attention, mais le principal intéressé lui…

— Toi… Murmure-t-il.

Et là je lui montre mon pouce et le retourne vers moi pour qu'il comprenne bien : un point pour Bella Swan mon coco. Et les règles sont les règles, les parents ne doivent pas être au courant donc on peut s'amuser encore plus. C'est pour ça que je prends ma voix la plus innocente pour lui demander :

— Tu n'aimes pas les lasagnes Edward ?

Et je l'avais dit juste assez fort pour que sa mère soit interpelée. Celle-ci regarde son assiette d'un air embêté et fait une moue des plus adorables.

— Tu n'aimes plus la nourriture de ta mère ?

C'est une défaite cuisante pour le fils Cullen. Y a pas à dire, j'ai bien joué mon coup. Et dire que la partie ne fait que commencer. J'exulte.

— Si, si… Répond t-il d'une drôle de voix. J'ai juste… Pas très faim.

— Je peux te les mettre de côté pour ce soir dans ce cas si tu veux.

— Non ! Non c'est bon, je vais les manger maintenant…

Et il donne un petit coup de fourchette incertain avant de tout mettre dans sa bouche et de forcer un sourire qui se vaut que très peu convaincant.

— En tout cas, moi, je les trouve très bonne Esmée. Fis-je en souriant gentiment.

J'arrive à voir les éclairs sortir des yeux d'Edward du coin de l'œil. S'il pouvait il me tuerait sur place, mais il ne peut pas. C'est ça qui est drôle.

— C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir aidé. Et je n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui fais à manger ce soir !

– Quoi ? Hurle Edward en s'étouffant à moitié avec ses champignons.

Mouhahahahaha. Et oui, ce n 'était que le premier acte d'une pièce dont tu vas te souvenir toute ta vie le rouquin. A l'intérieur je m'esclaffe, je sautille à la Alice et je chante ensuite mon contentement. Mais en vrai je feins l'indifférence. Ou la perplexité. Qui n'aimerait pas la cuisine d'une pauvre petite orpheline qui se propose en plus ?

— Bella a proposé de cuisiner pour tout le monde ce soir. J'ai hâte de gouter à ses talents de cuisinière. Pour une fois que quelqu'un aime cuisiner dans cette maison.

— Ce me fait plaisir Esmée. J'ai déjà pensé à ce que j'allais faire.

— De la mort aux rats en sauce tomate ? Grommèle doucement Edward.

Maintenant que tu me le dis ça aurait pu être une possibilité. Mais c'est quand même un peu trash. Trop définitif. Le but n'est pas de gagné en un seul coup. Je veux gagner chaque partie, chaque défi, chaque confrontation. Et je le ferais. Mais c'est sans compter sur Alice. Qui me regarde avec un air sceptique et des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Elle a remarqué qu'il se trame quelque chose, et elle va me harceler. Je le sens. Mais n'y pensons pas pour le moment. Profitons de cette victoire pleinement.

— Bella et moi sortons après. Je pensais, qu'Alice, tu pourrais commencer à trier les affaires de ta chambre et à la vider avec l'aide d'Edward. Et si tu as le temps Edward je pensais que tu pourrais commencer à peindre le coté de Bella qui est déjà quasiment vide et enchainer sur celui d'Alice. Si on s'y prend assez tôt elles pourront y dormir ce soir. Même si je doute que tu es le temps de tout faire, les garçons t'aideront à finir demain.

— Ne t'inquiète pas maman. J'aiderais Alice, et je vais m'appliquer au plus HAUT point, pour faire du coté de Bella un havre de paix… Sois en sûre.

Oh Oh… Il n'oserait pas ? Il ne va pas utiliser un moyen x ou y pour gâcher mon côté de la chambre ? Non il ne peut pas de toute façon vu que ses parents vérifieront le travail et qu'il se ferait engueuler s'il faisait ça… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec ce sale sourire de vengeance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mange ses lasagnes tranquillement en me regardant dans les yeux ? Les minutes passent et son sourire ne disparait pas de ses lèvres. Il parle à sa mère de tout et de rien guilleret. Quand sonne la fin du repas et qu'on s'apprête à débarrasser, je lui envoie un regard d'avertissement. Pas Ma Chambre. De plus ce n'est pas que ma chambre c'est aussi celle d'Alice il ne peut pas faire ça… Je ne pourrais même pas lui faire pareil puisqu'il ne vit plus ici ! Et je ne sais pas où elle se trouve moi son université. Et même si je le savais, on ne me laisserait pas y aller.

— Je m'occupe de débarrasser maman, vous avez qu'à y aller.

Mais oui bien sûr, fais le fils prodige on y croit tous Cullen. Je me lève de table tout en continuant à le regarder d'un mauvais œil alors que sa mère, elle, semble très attentive à la nouvelle couleur de vernis à ongle d'Alice.

— Et ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ta chambre est entre de bonne mains !

El là il me montre ses mains avant de les fermer et de laisser que les pouces en l'air. Et de les ramener vers lui. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il va me faire un sale coup, et il utilise ma méthode pour me prévenir. Et je ne peux rien faire à part suivre Esmée et attendre le dénouement tragique. Enfin si je peux faire quelque chose, réfléchir à un plan encore plus tordu. Tiens-toi près Cullen, la partie n'est pas finie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour la compagnie, comment allez-vous ?**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte ou dans leurs favoris ainsi que Grazie, ploiuiu, Livydu50, Jazz ) , Gaellezjey, Shihanna09, manoushka3, KristenSwan33, Fidou, Mastellou et les Guest.**

**Et pour répondre aux questions : Est ce qu'ils vont se réconcilier ? Et quand ? Vous vous doutez bien que oui ! Quand ? Et bien en répondant a cette question je réponds aussi à celle-ci : Je voulais savoir combien ta fiction comporte de chapitre si possible?**

**Et là, roulement de tambours :**

**Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car j'écris cette histoire au fur et à mesure (ne m'envoyez pas des tomates dans la tête) j'ai toujours fonctionner comme ça. Ca me stimule. Dans tous les cas j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire vivre à mes personnages et beaucoup d'idée et je sais globalement la trame que je veux lui donner donc à partir de là, je pense qu'il y a aura encore beaucoup de chapitre ^^ mais du coup je ne peux pas dire précisément quand ils vont se réconcilier car je ne sais pas encore comment je vais écrire certain passage. Suspense pour vous et pour moi :D Mais on sait tous qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas…**

**Dernière question ou plutôt demande: On peut avoir un mini pov de Edward juste pour voir à quoi il pensait durant le souper.**

**Je n'avais jamais pensé à faire un POV Edward. Et je me trouve stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait ! Du coup pour le plaisir, j'espère, de certains lecteurs ce chapitre sera un POV Edward des premiers chapitres vu par Bella.**

**Bonne lecture !**

• 7 •

POV EDWARD

Je suis content de rentrer à la maison plus tôt. Les week end passent toujours trop vite. Alors que les semaines elles, sont affreusement longues. J'aime l'université, y a pas à dire. Mais c'est beaucoup de boulot quand on fait un cursus comme le mien. Et ma famille me manque ainsi que mes amis. Emmett devrait être avec moi. On a le même âge, mais il a loupé ses études à cause de son passé. J'ai certains potes à la fac, mais c'est diffèrent, Emmett c'est Emmett. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Il y a aussi mes parents. Ils me manquent. J'ai toujours été habitué à être proche d'eux. Même si, comme tous parents, ils sont parfois agaçants. Puis il y a les autres. Alice, ma fée clochette. Cette fille c'est un don de Dieu. Personne n'est comparable à Alice. Elle a un cœur énorme, un courage sans nom, une force inimaginable. Et elle a Jasper. Ce mec c'est son garde du corps perso. Je sais qu'il est entré dans notre famille seulement pour veiller sur elle. Mais il s'est intégré. Je l'apprécie, il est calme et posé. Tout comme Max. Ils font bien de partager leur chambre ces deux-là. Et les pots de colle, Kate et Irina. Les deux chipies sont apparemment tombées amoureuse de moi au moment même où elles ont passé la porte. Elles ne manquent jamais une occasion pour avoir mon attention, ce qui à la longue, avouons-le, peut être assez gênant. Mais on s'y fait. Du coup j'adore rentrer. Les retrouver. Leur parler, savoir comment s'est passée leur semaine. Le trajet n'est pas très long ce n'est qu'a une heure. J'aurais pu rester vivre avec eux. Mais après y avoir réfléchis, prendre une chambre sur le campus est devenu plus ingénieux. Pas de perte de temps dans les trajets, et plus de calme pour réviser. Je ne dois pas rater mes études, j'ai envie de réussir

Ma mère m'a appelé hier soir, me racontant l'arrivée d'une jeune fille s'appelant Bella. Vraisemblablement celle-ci a un caractère assez développé. Mais à aussi certaine similitude avec Max. Je suis curieux de la rencontrer. De voir ce nouveau membre à part entière de ma famille. J'espère, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un débarque, que c'est une personne bien. Mes parents font beaucoup pour aider les gens, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils tombent sur une personne qui leur ferait du mal. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux avoir un peu à l'œil Bella. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle partage sa chambre avec Alice, ce qui peut être une bonne comme une mauvaise chose. Reste à voir ce qui en découlera.

Donc une fois arrivé chez moi, quand j'entends des voix féminines venir de la cuisine, c'est à pas rapide que je m'y rends. Alice et ma mère finissent dans mes bras tandis que la troisième me regarde d'un air que je ne peux définir. Je lui dis que je suis enchanté de la rencontrer, je m'invite quelque peu à leur sortie entre filles et en attendant sa réponse je l'observe. Elle a un visage fermé, tendu. J'ai envie de lui tirer la peau des joues pour qu'elle se détende. Je me choppe un mal de crane rien qu'à essayer de me contracter comme elle. Ses yeux sont noisettes, et en forme d'amandes. Ils sont beaux mais vides... Aucune émotion à l'intérieur. Son corps est plutôt frêle, il lui manque quelques kilos. Ses fringues ne sont pas de touche fraicheurs. Et la première chose que je me demande c'est « est-ce que quelqu'un s'est un jour occupé de cette fille ? » Je ne montrerais pas que j'ai un peu de pitié envers elle. Ni que cela m'attriste. J'ai cru comprendre par ma mère qu'elle n'apprécie pas les élans de générosité. Je lui souris. Elle parait déstabilisée. J'ai envie de lui acheter un GPS pour qu'elle n'affiche plus cet air perdu. J'ai envie de lui offrir un big mac pour qu'elle grossisse un peu et surtout j'aimerais qu'elle s'éveille. Cette fille est morte de l'intérieur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais je connais ce regard je l'ai déjà vu avant. Et ça n'annonce rien de bon.

On est tous parti faire les magasins, Alice à l'air bien, et je suis content. Je n'aime pas la voir mal, ça m'arrache le cœur. Je déteste quand je sais qu'elle est malade et que je ne suis pas là pour l'aider. Même si en fait, rien ne peut l'aider… J'observe d'un œil Bella. Elle suit sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Avant d'arriver au rayon sous vêtement je prétexte d'aller au magasin de musique. Je n'aimerais pas la gêner avec ma présence. Alors je m'en vais, et de toute façon il y a une partition que j'aimerais trouver. La mauvaise surprise c'est de voir Tanya à la caisse du magasin. Cette fille est une plaie. Elle trempe sa tête tous les matins dans un pot de peinture et sort ainsi. Avec une voix haute perchée et des talons du même acabit. Je réponds à ses appels par un signe de main et part directement vers le fond du magasin. Qui a eu la mauvaise idée d'embaucher cette fille ici ? Surtout quand on connait ses gouts musicaux. C'est après des petites recherches que je trouve enfin l'objet de mon désir. Un seul petit coup d'œil et je sais que je vais l'acheter. Mais voilà quand je relève les yeux et m'apprête a partir je vois Bella arriver. En même temps je reçois un message de ma mère qui me demande si Bella est avec moi je réponds et ne bouge pas.

— Tu dois envoyer un message à ta mère pour dire que je suis bien arrivée à destination. Que ma route a été longue et sinueuse, que j'ai rencontré des enfants mourant de faim, que j'ai dû donner un rein pour sauver l'un d'entre eux, ainsi que me battre contre un crocodile, mais que j'ai gagné et que je suis là avec toi.

Je souris sans relever mon regard vers elle. C'est la plus longue phrase que j'entends sortir de sa bouche depuis mon arrivé. Même sa voix est éraillée. Tout en elle a l'air cassé. Je sens ses yeux fixer la partition que j'ai dans les mains. Sait-elle lire les notes ? Au bout d'un moment elle se racle la gorge. Depuis son arrivée je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Trop dans mes pensées pour y songer.

— Je t'ai vu arriver. Lui dis-je, je lui ai déjà dit que tu étais là. Mais je penserais à lui envoyer ton récit la prochaine fois.

— Merci bien. Puis je me balader dans le magasin ou dois-je obligatoirement me déplacer avec toi ?

Je ferme mon livre et le passe sous mon bras. Je la fixe quelques instants et cherche dans ses yeux une quelconque émotion. Quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Mais je ne vois rien. Et ça me rend fou.

— En fait j'ai fini, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Donc je peux venir avec toi. Et étant donné que tu vas dorénavant vivre avec ma famille, il est, je pense, normal de faire connaissance. Pas vrai ?

Oui ça serait normal pour n'importe qui vivant sur cette planète. Mais apparemment pas pour la dénommée Bella. Non elle, elle s'en va d'un pas trainant vers le rayon d'en face sans même m'accorder un mot ou un regard. Elle n'est vraiment pas sympathique au premier abord… Mais j'ai de l'espoir. Elle finira par se dérider en ma présence. Alors je la suis, je pensais qu'elle était partie sans réel but dans cette direction mais je me trompais. Elle semble apprécier le violon. Elle le regarde avec intérêt.

— Tu aimerais jouer du violon ?

Je me suis approché d'elle pour essayer d'installer une ambiance intime et pour qu'elle n'hésite pas à se livrer à moi. Mais elle recule de deux pas et fait semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se trouve plus loin.

— Non.

Je soupire et la suis à la trace, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bavarde…

— Donc, tu viens dans un magasin de musique, spécialement dans ce rayon, mais tu n'aimes pas le violon et n'aimerait pas en jouer ? Dis-je perplexe.

— Bien vu Watson. Tu diras à Sherlock de te donner d'autres cours de devinette car t'as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

— Est ce que t'es toujours comme ça ?

— Sournoisement intelligente ? Oui

— J'allais plutôt dire, fermée et frôlant le désagréable.

Non Edward… Il ne fallait pas partir sur ce terrain-là. Il faut être gentil avec les nouveaux venus. Faire des efforts car ils sont émotivement atteint. Car leur vie a été difficile. Il fait être patient. Et non commencer à s'énerver…

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me force à parler de moi. Me lance-t-elle. De ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas. SURTOUT quand on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Je ne suis pas comme Alice, je ne suis pas sociale, enjouée, pleine de vigueur. Je suis Bella, je n'aime pas parler de moi, je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et je n'aime surtout pas qu'on se force à me parler. Si je n'habitais pas chez tes parents tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole et tu restes avec moi seulement car ta mère te l'a demandé. Alors non je ne suis pas obligatoirement toujours comme ça.

Ouais, ça j'avais bien comprit qu'elle n'aimait pas parler. Okay on essaiera plus d'avoir de discussion pour le moment. Mais était-elle obligée de s'exciter comme ça ? Les autres personnes dans les magasins nous regardent bizarrement et j'ai l'air d'un gros lourd dragueur qui s'est fait rembarrer. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et baisse les yeux aux sols.

— Je suis désolé.

Bin Oui. En plus je suis bien obligé de m'excuser car on se doute bien que ce n'est pas mademoiselle qui va le faire. Et que si mes parents avaient été là ils m'auraient dit que c'était ma faute que j'ai voulu aller trop vite et que je l'ai braqué… Mais il y a certaine chose fausse à ne pas dire.

— Mais je tiens quand même à rectifier quelque chose, poursuivis je, même si ma mère m'a demandé de rester avec toi cela ne me posait pas de problème. Et que si jamais tu n'habitais pas chez mes parents il est vrai que jamais je ne t'aurais parlé car tu ne m'en aurais jamais laissé l'occasion. Réfléchis, tu me rejettes dans cette situation, alors dans une ou nous n'aurions aucun lien ce n'est même pas imaginable. Je m'excuse si je t'ai étouffé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais dis-toi une chose, tu vis avec les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Il est normal que je veuille apprendre à te connaitre pour savoir avec qui ils vivent quand je ne suis pas là.

— Je ne les tuerais pas dans leur sommeil si telle est ta question.

Je soupire, elle ne comprend donc rien à rien. Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir une serial killeuse à la maison. Mais j'ai peur que ma famille s'attache à une fille qui ne les laissera jamais percer sa carapace triple couche digne d'une tortue ninja. Voyant comment elle réagit j'ai de plus en plus peur de sa présence chez moi.

— Laisse tomber Bella. Je voulais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaitre et peut être après qu'on devienne ami… Mais ce n'était apparemment pas une bonne idée.

Je pars vers les caisses du magasin et la laisse là. Tant pis. J'aurais essayé de sympathiser, mais non, ça ne pourra pas marcher pour le moment. Je comprends certains comportements, mais elle pourrait parfois se d'entendre un peu et arrêter de voir le mal partout non ? En fait je crois que c'est physique… Elle m'agace. Elle m'agace à ressembler à un pantin vide qui ne sait que crier et rien ressentir d'autres que de la haine. Arrivée à la caisse, me voilà devant Tanya. C'est que je l'avais oublié celle-ci. Et je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de répondre à ses assauts. Mais voilà qu'une bien meilleure idée m'apparait. Et oui elle n'est pas reluisante. Mais bon quitte à se faire harceler, si j'y gagne une petite réduction ça ne fait pas de mal ! Une fois dehors je retrouve la petite Bella adossée au mur.

— Vu la tronche de tes amis, je suis bien contente de ne pas en être une.

Et elle reprend sa route dans la galerie marchande. Non mais elle est sérieuse là ? Elle est restée ici juste pour me dire ça ? C'est limite à se demander si elle ne serait pas jalouse… Non stupide réflexion Edward, cette fille n'aime rien ni personne.

— Si tu la juges seulement sur son physique c'est que tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle Bella.

Et PAF tiens Bella, une petite leçon d'humilité. Certes, Tanya est superficielle, certes, elle a un neurone qu'elle partage avec ses amies de la même trempe. Mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… Faut que je me calme, je commence à penser n'importe quoi.

— Si elle ne m'avait pas regardé comme une moins que rien quand je suis rentrée dans le magasin je n'aurais peut-être pas dit ça. Cette fille m'a jugé parce que je porte des vêtements usés, et j'en suis désolé. Tu ne devrais peut être pas te montrer avec moi ! Tu vas avoir honte envers tes amis.

— Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Tes vêtements sont normaux. Certes, ne ne sont pas les derniers à la mode mais je m'en fiche, il n'y a rien de honteux à marcher à tes cotés. Tu n'es pas bossu ou autre que je sache. Et tu es même plutôt jolie, même si ton fichu caractère gâche l'ensemble !

Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Je la jauge deux secondes et l'imagine un peu moins tigresse et un peu plus chaton. Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est ni un chat, ni un chaton, ni une fille. Non je ne dois pas la considérer comme une fille. C'est juste… Ma nouvelle HORRIBLE sœur. Alors je reviens au sujet initial qui est Tanya. Qui, elle, est une fille. La plupart du temps.

— Et Tanya n'est pas mon amie. C'est juste une fille qui craque sur moi. J'ai juste essayé de voir si je pouvais user de mes charmes pour avoir un prix sur ma partition… Je sais ce n'est pas vraiment classe. Mais je suis étudiant et la moindre économie est la bienvenue…

— Heu…

Et là elle se met à rire. Et moi je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle au fait que je n'ai pas d'argent ?

— Est ce que c'est considéré comme vendre son corps contre de l'argent ?

Je la foudroie du regard, en fait elle se fou de moi. Bel et bien.

— Si tu as des problèmes tu peux en parler à tes parents… La porte du bureau de ton père sera TOUJOURS ouverte.

— D'accord Bella, j'ai compris. Un point partout, balle au centre. Mais tu ne gagneras pas…

Elle me regarde sérieusement, et là je vois enfin ce que j'attendais depuis le début. Ses yeux se mettent à vivre. Dedans, se pointe une lueur de défi et d'amusement .Mêmes les traits de son visage paraissent tout à coup plus détendus.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Cullen ?

— Pourquoi t'as peur…

— Swan… Bella Swan.

— T'as peur Swan ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et sourit malicieusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever qu'elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle sourit. Même si ce n'est qu'à cause d'un jeu. Même si ce n'est un pas un vrai sourire de bonheur. Peut être finalement que c'est comme ça, que je me lierais à Bella Swan. Dans une guerre sans merci.

— Tout les coups sont permis ?

— A la limite du raisonnable. Dis-je. Mes parents ne doivent pas être au courant.

Oui car si ils savaient ça… Ils me déshériteraient. Je suis en train d'enfreindre surement toutes les lois des Cullen. J'espère que ça en vaudra le coup.

— Marché conclu.

On se sert la main d'un comme un accord et c'est comme ça que commence notre histoire. Je sais très bien qu'on ne va pas réellement compter les points, que ça sera à celui qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. Je me promets de faire attention, ce genre de jeu peu aller bien plus loin qu'on veut le croire. Après cela on rentre tous. Je « gagne un point » en lui remettant Alice dans les roues. Et j'en suis bien content, même si c'est un peu trop facile. Ma mère part se changer pour aller jardiner, et moi je vais à mon endroit préféré : la véranda. Cette pièce je sais que ma mère l'a fait en pensant à mon père, mais en vérité je suis celui qui y a passé le plus de temps. Je récupère un livre dans la bibliothèque, mets mes lunettes et m'installe à mon aise. Il est temps de se détendre.

Mais ma détente n'est que de courte durée, car Miss Sympathique vient encore une fois ébranler mon calme olympien.

— Fais-tu exprès d'être partout où je veux être ? Me lance-t-elle peu amène.

C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ou quoi ? C'est ma maison, ma pièce fétiche, ma famille. C'est elle qui a débarqué sans que je lui demande après tout…

— C'est toi qui me suit partout Swan, déjà dans le magasin et maintenant ici. Je te plais tant que ça ?

Et oui si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver.

— Dans tes rêves.

Au moins c'est réglé Cullen, Miss Swan vient de te rembarrer bien comme il faut.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Je la regarde étonné. Elle m'a posé une question ? S'intéresserait elle tout à coup a autre chose qu'a elle ? Je ferme mon livre en le gardant caché de sa vue.

— Rien.

— Des choses à cacher ?

— Tu aimerais, pas vrai ?

Et oui, un petit truc qu'elle pourrait retourner contre moi, mais non ça ne marchera pas comme ça.

— J'ai une idée. Lui dis-je. Tu me dis quel genre de livre tu aimes, et je te dirais quel est le mien.

Un prêté pour un rendu. Elle va me crier dessus j'en suis sûr. Avec son refrain de « je n'aime pas raconter des choses sur moi blablabla » mais au moins j'aurais eu la décence d'essayer.

— Le genre fantastique. J'aime la magie. Les robots. Les histoires sur la fin du monde. J'ai des gouts de mecs. Satisfait ?

J'hoche la tête, étonné. Étonné qu'elle ait répondu. Est-ce vrai je n'en sais rien. Mais gagnerait elle quelque chose à mentir je ne pense pas. Donc je prends sa réponse au sérieux et j'en suis, au final, pas bien étonné. Ce qui serait étonnant c'est de la voir aimer des histoires qui trainent en longueur ou à l'eau de rose, vu son tempérament. Je lui tends mon livre à mon tour, pas vraiment son style du coup j'imagine. Elle se met à rire, mais pas un rire naturel. Un rire limite méchant, construit exprès pour faire mal.

— Orgueil et préjugés…

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— J'ai des gouts de mecs, et toi de filles. Mais après réflexion ce n'est pas étonnant...

Je me lève, lui prend le bouquin des mains, sans délicatesse et braque mes yeux puissants dans les siens. Mais je ne vais pas m'énerver, non ça ne sert à rien. Car finalement c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi. Alors je lui sors un sourire que je veux convenable.

—As-tu lu ce livre Bella ?

— Non. Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour tirer cette conclusion. Il est de notoriété public que c'est un livre pour les jeunes filles.

Bon d'accord je n'arrive pas du tout à faire semblant. Je suis énervé contre elle. Elle me pousse à bout à dire n'importe quoi. Elle ne connait pas la littérature, moi oui. Alors elle devrait un peu se calmer. Elle est jeune, et vraisemblablement immature.

— Je pars du principe qu'on ne parle pas de quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas. Encore une fois Bella, tu as jugé sans savoir. Sache que ce n'est pas honorable. Toi qui a l'air de ne pas apprécier les gens qui te reluquent ou ceux qui te parlent de sujet à ton propos alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas… En vérité tu es comme eux. Peut-être que tu devrais faire un travail sur toi avant de demander aux autres de changer.

C'était la leçon d'humilité numéro deux. Et sur ce je m'en vais. Plus envie de rester dans cette pièce après ça. Je monte dans ma chambre et y voit juste un bordel hallucinant du côté d'Emmett. Ce mec est vraiment affreux… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le voir ! J'avance vers mon lit et voilà que couchée dessus, se trouve Alice.

— Que puis-je pour toi ?

Beh oui, je ne suis pas stupide, Alice ne vient pas dans cette chambre sans raison. Elle ne supporte pas le manque hygiène et de rangement d'Em. Donc elle a obligatoirement une idée derrière la tête.

— Comment trouves tu Bella ? Me demande-t-elle.

Terrain glissant. Cette fille me poursuit ou que j'aille c'est pas possible ! Je ne dois pas dire la vérité, et pourtant celle-ci ne me demande pas mon avis avant de sortir de mes lèvres.

— Très agaçante. Purement égocentrique. Immature.

Et-voi-la. On disait quoi déjà ? Que les parents ne devaient pas être au courant ? Et moi je commence à dire à Alice dit « la fouine » que je ne peux pas vraiment tolérer la nouvelle de la famille… Bien Ed, bien. Tu pourrais lui dire ou tu caches tes revus porno pendant que t'y ai.

— Je comprends. Me répond-elle. Mais tu sais je l'aime bien.

Aoutch. Double problème. Alice n'aime pas les personnes fausses, méchante et… Les gens a priori comme Bella. Donc, où celle-ci n'est comme ça qu'avec moi. Ou elle est comme ça avec tout le monde mais Alice prend ça pour un système de défense ce qui est certes possible mais qui n'excuse pas son total défaut pour l'appréhension des choses. Soit Alice est naïve et ne se rend pas compte que cette fille est un démon qui va faire exploser la famille.

— Je sais qu'elle est froide à première vue. Mais tu n'étais pas là à certains moments. Elle respecte tes parents. Et je crois qu'elle a du respect pour Max après avoir entendu certaines choses à son sujet. Je lui ai raconté comment je suis arrivée ici. Elle ne m'a pas harcelé de question, on n'en a pas reparlé en fait. Mais je ne prends pas ça pour du je-m'en-foutisme. Je pense qu'elle garde beaucoup de chose pour elle, et que c'est ça qui la rend comme ça.

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Et je ne veux pas savoir maintenant que j'ai commencé ce jeu débile avec elle. Si je lui dis qu'on arrête de se battre je ne pourrais plus revoir cet entrain en elle. Et je ne veux pas. Elle m'agace, et pourtant je veux la mettre hors d'elle, je veux faire sortir tout ce qui est bloqué en elle. Bordel… Si on en suit mon raisonnement, je suis en train de dire qu'Alice à raison… Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Je suis totalement pommé.

— Je pense que vous avez des choses en commun, alors tu pourrais faire des efforts, être gentil avec elle et l'aider d'accord ?

Et là elle se lève, me claque un bisou sur la joue, me remercie et se barre. Et en gros moi je passe pour le mec qui a dit oui et qui va lui rendre ce service. Alors qu'en contrepartie je me suis engagé avec Bella… Pour qu'on se livre dans une bataille. Et je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps. Donc je vais devoir mentir à Alice… Je n'aime pas mentir à Alice… J'y réfléchis quelques instants et trouve la solution. Devant Alice, je serais parfait. Attentionné et à l'écoute de Bella toujours à vouloir lui rendre service. Et quand elle ne sera pas là… Disons que ça sera vraiment très diffèrent. Héhé

Quand l'heure de manger vient, je me lèche les babines. J'ai cru entendre le mot lasagne. Et les lasagnes de ma mère sont une tuerie. Je pense que je pourrais payer pour en manger. Une fois à table et une fois servie par Bella, je me jette en une fraction de seconde sur mon butin. Et pourtant je pari que si je l'avais regardé ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde plus tôt, j'aurais vu dans ses yeux la supercherie. Car une fois que la fourchette atteint ma bouche, une énorme envie de vomir m'assaille. Directement mon subconscient devine la chef du complot et mon regard se braque sur Bella Traitresse Swan. Je prends une serviette et, très peu délicatement, y recrache tout ce que j'y peux. Heureusement que ma mère ne me voit pas. Car bien évidemment, notre jeu est un secret, donc je ne peux pas me plaindre de ce coup tordu.

— Toi…

Et là elle me montre mon pouce et le retourne vers elle. Je comprends bien le message : Un point de plus pour elle Et en plus de ca elle prend sa voix la plus innocente pour me demander :

— Tu n'aimes pas les lasagnes Edward ?

Et la garce l'a dit juste assez fort pour que ma mère soit interpelée. Celle-ci regarde mon assiette d'un air embêté et fait une moue qui me donne envie de manger malgré moi.

— Tu n'aimes plus la nourriture de ta mère ?

Que répondre à ça ? Bien sûr que si mais ta traitresse de nouvelle fille essaye de me tuer…

— Si, si… J'ai juste… Pas très faim.

— Je peux te les mettre de côté pour ce soir dans ce cas si tu veux.

— Non ! Non c'est bon, je vais les manger maintenant…

Il manquerait plus que je doive manger cela devant TOUTE la famille. Cette fois c'est sur je serais démasqué en un rien de temps. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois régler ca maintenant. J'avale une nouvelle bouchée en essayant de sourire à ma mère mais en fait j'ai juste envie de tout régurgiter sur Swan. Je ne dis rien, j'essaye de me concentrer pour continuer à manger et qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Elle doit faire à manger ce soir ! Non mais sérieusement ! Si ça continue je ne pourrais plus venir le week end… Je refuse de manger comme ça à chaque fois que je viens. Je ne pourrais pas toujours faire semblant.

— Bella et moi sortons après .Déclare ma mère Je pensais, qu'Alice, tu pourrais commencer à trier les affaires de ta chambre et à la vider avec l'aide d'Edward. Et si tu as le temps Edward je pensais que tu pourrais commencer à peindre le coté de Bella qui est déjà quasiment vide et enchainer sur celui d'Alice. Si on s'y prend assez tôt elles pourront y dormir ce soir. Même si je doute que tu es le temps de tout faire, les garçons t'aideront à finir demain.

Attendez voir, moi, Edward Cullen, je dois m'occuper de repeindre la chambre de Bella. La méchante traitresse Bella ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas maman. J'aiderais Alice, et je vais m'appliquer au plus HAUT point, pour faire du coté de Bella un havre de paix… Sois en sûre.

Je lui fais un sourire de vengeance. Et avale ce qui me reste de lasagne en la regardant dans les yeux sans même ciller. Je me met a parler à ma mère de tout et de rien. Je vois que les yeux de Bella se sont transformés en deux petites fentes, tel un serpent. Quand sonne la fin du repas elle me fait une grimace, qui a mon avis, est sensé me faire peur, mais qui en vérité m'amuse encore plus.

— Je m'occupe de débarrasser maman, vous avez qu'à y aller. Et ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ta chambre est entre de bonne mains !

El là je lui montre mes mains avant de les fermer et de laisser que les pouces en l'air, ensuite je les ramène vers moi pour bien lui faire comprendre que la prochaine partie c'est moi qui vais la gagner. Et qu'elle ne pourra rien faire contre ça. Car si la petite Swan à des idées, je n'en manque pas non plus. Et tant que ma famille devra supporter son sale caractère, elle, elle devra me supporter moi, son nouveau pire cauchemar.

**Alors comment trouvez-vous l'esprit d'Edward ? Et par la même occasion, voudriez-vous d'autres pov Edward par la suite ? Merci de votre lecture, rendez vous au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
